L'Impératrice
by Vicca13
Summary: Hinata, promise à Kiba, prince héritier du pays de l'Encens, est enlevée par des marchands d'esclaves. Amnésique, la jeune femme se voit vendue à l'autre bout du continent au tyran qui règne en maître sur Konoha, Orochimaru, qui en fait sa maîtresse. Humiliée, battue, violée, elle croit avoir tout perdu. Mais c'est sans compter sur l'aide des deux héritiers, Sasuke et Naruto...
1. Enlèvement

_Bienvenue à toi, Ô Lecteur avide et avisé !_

 _J'ai la fierté de vous présenter ma première fiction, qui j'espère va pouvoir vous combler, ou du moins, vous distraire. ;)_

 _N'hésitez pas à laissez des commentaires, j'y serais extrêmement sensible et ne manquera pas de vous répondre ! J'estime que le nombre de reviews reflète le succès d'une fiction, donc si je vois que "L'Impératrice" ne récolte pas ou trop peu de réactions, j'abandonnerais l'histoire (et oui, je suis comme ça, il ne faut pas m'en vouloir !). Donc laissez moi des petits d'amour (ou pas) et des commentaires construits, j'adore ça ! Si je vois que la fiction trouve son public, j'essayerais de publier avec assiduité ! Je met en Rating T pour l'instant, car je n'ai pas publié encore de lemons (mais ça pourrait se faire... Dîtes moi si ça vous tente !), mais ça risque très sérieusement de virer au M._

 _Pour les couples, je n'ai pas encore décidé, mais si vous avez des préférences ou des couples que vous souhaitez voir apparaître, faites le moi savoir dans les reviews ! Comme vous l'aurez surement devinez, l'intrigue va principalement tourner autour de ma petite Hinata ! Ce sera donc soit HinaxKiba, HinaxNaruto, HinaxSasuke, et pourquoi pas un peu de HinaxOrochimaru !_

 _Merci d'avance et à bientôt mes très chers et ô combien adorés (futurs) lecteurs ! :)_

 _Vicca_

* * *

Un cri lancinant lui déchira l'oreille. La jeune femme, effrayée, se leva en sursaut. Le souffle court, la respiration haletante, elle chercha en tremblant la main de son compagnon, enchevêtrée sous les draps. Elle ne savait plus quel était l'objet de son cauchemar, mais elle sentait encore cet hurlement déchirant vibrer contre ses tympans. Doucement, elle se blottit contre le corps tiède de son futur époux.

Ils étaient tous deux étendus sur un grand lit à baldaquin, dont les riches dorures orientales indiquaient le statut social important des deux tourtereaux. Les fins rideaux de soie virevoltaient doucement, poussés par la brise légère qui s'échappait de l'extérieur. La lumière du jour commençait à filtrer à travers les stores en bois, et une vague odeur d'encens flottait dans la pièce nuptiale.

Peu à peu, la jeune femme s'apaisa. Elle étouffa même un petit rire en entendant le ronflement sonore de son compagnon. De ses grands yeux blancs, elle dévisagea avec un mélange d'amusement et d'amour, son futur mari. Délicatement, elle lui caressa son visage en s'attardant sur les deux triangles rouges tatoués sur ses joues. Les yeux brillants, elle regarda avec tendresse sa peau mat, ses deux petites canines dépassant à peine de sa bouche, son torse finement musclé. « Jamais je ne m'en lasserai », pensa-t-elle, le regard vague, adressant une prière muette au ciel pour le remercier de lui procurer tant de bonheur.

La jeune femme commença alors à s'étirer de toute sa longueur, dévoilant ses longs bras frêles, et lâchant un petit soupir de satisfaction. S'extirpant avec difficulté de la couette, elle se dirigea en bâillant vers son petit miroir dont le support était taillé dans le marbre blanc.

A la vue de son reflet, la demoiselle ne put étouffer un couinement de désespoir : ses longs cheveux noirs aux reflets bleutés pendouillaient tristement dans le vide, ses grands yeux blancs aux nuances lavandes semblaient encore tout bouffis de sommeil, tandis que sa joue droite était maculée d'une large trace de bave. Sa peau était encore plus blanche que d'habitude, tellement pâle qu'elle en semblait irréelle.

La Hyuga, dépitée, décida de faire abstraction de son faciès, et préféra reporter son attention vers le jeune homme encore endormi, dont les ronflements sonores ne s'étaient point atténués. Un sourire malicieux s'étala sur le visage de la jeune femme. A pas de loup, elle se dirigea vers leur lit, puis glissa ses mains sur le torse imberbe de son amant. Presque imperceptiblement, elle commença à chatouiller lentement cette zone sensible de son ami, connaissant d'avance sa réaction qui ne tarda pas à arriver :

\- AAAH !

La réaction avait été pour le moins immédiate : à peine Hinata avait commencé à lui faire des chatouilles que le jeune homme s'était mis à hurler tel un cochon qu'on égorge, criant grâce d'une voix fort peu virile.

\- Ah, Hinata, arrête ! Pitié ! PITIE !

Les larmes aux yeux, pliée de rire, la jeune femme, prise d'un élan de compassion, cessa de le taquiner. Celui-ci, encore sonné par ce réveil pour le moins violent, étouffa un grognement d'indignation :

\- Pas encore mariée que tu maltraites déjà ton mari !

\- Justement Kiba, plus vite tu seras habitué à moi et mieux tu vivras notre relation, dit-elle d'un ton malicieux à la vue de sa mine boudeuse.

Kiba, qui ne pouvait résister au sourire de sa futur fiancée, se pencha doucement vers elle et déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Timidement, Hinata noua ses bras autour du cou de son amant. A regret, ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre. Kiba sourit à la vue de la teinte écarlate qu'avait prit les joues d'Hinata. Celle-ci se blottit au creux de ses bras, puis murmura presque imperceptiblement :

\- Demain, nous serons mari et femme..., dit-elle, aux anges.

\- Oui, enfin, répondit-il, en la regardant amoureusement. Dix-neuf ans que j'attends ce jour !

En effet, l'union entre Hinata et Kiba avait été décidée lorsqu'ils avaient à peine un an. Ce mariage arrangé avait été fixé pour l'anniversaire des dix-neuf ans de la princesse, par les clans Hyuga et Inuzuka. Celui-ci, c'est à dire le clan Inuzuka, dirigait le pays de l'Encens depuis des siècles. C'était cette famille qui avait fondé ce petit pays pacifique, toujours resté à l'écart des grands conflits ninja.

Les habitants vivaient surtout de l'agriculture et de la production d'encens et de divers senteurs, et cohabitaient tous ensemble dans cet havre de paix où il faisait bon de vivre. Bien que petit, le pays de l'Encens regorgeait de ressources, et bénéficiait d'un environnement à faire pâlir Dame Nature : des cascades naturelles, en allant aux montagnes qui surplombaient le pays, jusqu'aux centaines d'espèces d'oiseaux et d'animaux qui peuplaient le pays !

Kiba Inuzuka était le fils unique du couple royal : c'est donc lui qui était amené à régner. En le mariant à l'héritière du clan Hyuga, les Inuzuka avaient ainsi pu bénéficier de la protection d'une des famille la plus influente et la plus prestigieuse qui soit donné dans le monde ninja.

Après beaucoup de réticences, Hiashi avait fini par accepter la proposition de mariage, cédant à regret sa fille qu'il voulait initialement marier à son neveu, Neji.

Ainsi, dès l'âge de quatre ans, la timide Hinata déménagea dans une des ailes du palais royal. De ce fait, elle fut amenée à côtoyer le turbulent prince héritier presque tous les jours. Peu à peu, la Hyuga, qui était aux premiers abords effrayée par l'impétuosité du petit Kiba, finit par apprivoiser le jeune prince. Celui-ci trouvait en sa campagne la douceur et l'écoute qui lui manquait tant.

D'amis, ils devinrent amants à l'âge de l'adolescence, et ne se quittèrent dès lors plus jamais, à la grande joie de leur famille qui se réjouirent de voir ce futur couple royal si beau, si élégant, si amoureux : la relève était là, pensaient-ils, soulagés.

\- Je vais aller au temple pour déposer de l'encens, lâcha Hinata qui reposait paresseusement sur le grand lit.

\- Encore ?, s'étonna Kiba, qui ne pensait pas sa femme si pieuse.

\- Oui, je vais prier pour notre pays... et pour notre union, dit-elle d'un air taquin.

\- D'accord, vas-y mais ne rentre pas trop tard ! Je te rappelle que demain on se marie. Et n'essaye même pas de t'enfuir !, rajouta-t-il en riant, lui volant un baiser au passage.

Elle lui répondit de son petit rire cristallin, en lui jetant un oreiller sur le visage, ce à quoi le principal intéressé répliqua par un nouveau baiser.

* * *

Hinata sortit du temple, sereine, accompagnée de son escorte et de ses ses dames d'atours. La plupart des gardes qui constituaient son escorte étaient des ninjas issus de la branche secondaire du clan Hyuga, et avaient été spécialement attribué au service de la future reine : pour cela, ils avaient suivis un entraînement spécial et particulièrement difficile.

La princesse avait passé près d'une heure à prier et à poser des offrandes à la gloire des dieux dans ce lieu mystique, caché au fin fond d'une épaisse forêt vierge clairsemée.

Il était à certains endroits en ruine, ce qui n'enlevait rien au charme sacré que dégageait l'endroit. Il était entièrement construit en pierre, et seuls quelques piliers qui soutenaient la structure étaient fait de marbre. Ce temple avait été construit il y a des siècles de cela par le clan Inuzuka, lors de leur ascension sur le trône. Depuis, ce lieu reclus était l'objet de pèlerinages, et était fréquenté avec assiduité par Hinata. Celle-ci en avait fait son jardin secret : elle trouvait en ce lieu la paix et le calme qu'elle chérissait tant.

Kiba et elle y venaient souvent faire des escapades, se posant dans l'herbe moelleuse et parlant de tout et de rien.

Mais aujourd'hui, la princesse avait décidé de venir seule : elle voulait avoir une dernière fois un peu d'intimité, avant que sa vie ne soit définitivement liée à celle de l'Inuzuka. Elle était venue avec une simple calèche à l'aspect modeste, ne souhaitant pas utiliser celle portant les habituelles armoiries royales : elle préférait l'anonymat, ne souhaitant pas se faire remarquer la veille de son mariage, en sachant que le lendemain tout les habitants du pays de l'Encens sortiraient fêter l'union du jeune couple.

\- Nous... Nous pouvons partir, finit par murmurer la Hyuga, émue.

\- Bien, Princesse, répondirent à l'unisson toute la garde.

Les larmes aux yeux, l'héritière monta en tremblant dans le véhicule. Le cocher fit claquer son fouet contre le flanc des chevaux, et la calèche quitta le temple, ne laissant derrière lui qu'un nuage de poussière. La plus proche servante d'Hinata, Tenten, la regarda d'un air compatissant, lui caressant avec douceur ses longs cheveux. Elle avait été mise au service de la princesse depuis son plus jeune âge, et était probablement la seule et véritable amie d'Hinata.

\- Tout va bien, princesse ?

\- Tenten, je t'ai déjà répété mille fois que tu n'as pas à m'appeler « Princesse », chuchota Hinata, un demi sourire aux lèvres. Et oui, ça va. C'est juste que je... Je n'arrive pas à réaliser que demain, je serais mariée.

En voyant la teinte rosée qu'avaient pris les joues de son amie, Tenten étouffa un rire amusée, ce qui fit rougir Hinata de plus belle.

Soudain, leur conversation fut interrompu par un choc sourd. Le véhicule eut un sursaut, puis s'arrêta brusquement. Un hennissement retentit, puis, un silence pesant s'installa. Inquiète, Tenten fit signe à la Hyuga de ne pas bouger, avant de sortir sa tête de la fenêtre et d'interpeller les gardes :

\- Pourquoi diable s'arrête-t-on ? J'espère que ce contre-temps sera de courte durée, car je vous rappelle que notre Princesse doit être à quatorze-heure pile au château pour les préparatifs du maria...

Tenten n'eut jamais le temps d'achever sa phrase. Tenten ne parla plus jamais tout court. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche béante elle eut juste le temps de voir la lame pénétrer sa chair et sentir le froid envahir tout son être. Son corps s'affaissa sur lui-même, et passa par-dessus la fenêtre de la calèche, tombant sur la terre humide et fraîche de la forêt. Hinata qui avait vu toute la scène, se précipita en hurlant hors du véhicule et rampa jusqu'au corps inerte de son amie. Autour d'elle s'amoncelait les cadavres encore tièdes de ses défunts gardes tandis que ses servantes et dames d'atours demandaient grâce à leurs agresseurs.

Hébétée, la Hyuga tentait maladroitement de retenir le flot de sang qui s'échappait de la blessure au ventre de Tenten. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues, créant des sillons interminables sur sa peau pâle et délicate. Tout à coup, elle se sentit soulevé par des bras puissant. Elle battit alors des pieds, criant et crachant sur l'assaillant.

\- Hé les gars, j'en tiens une autre ! Par contre, son amie là, a l'air en mauvais état, dit-il avec dédain en désignant le corps sans vie de Tenten.

\- Putain les mecs, le boss vous avais dit de ne pas tuer ni abîmer les femelles ! On tue les hommes, ça vaut plus rien ces temps ci... Mais les femmes du pays de l'Encens sont très recherchées, et elles sont vendues à prix d'or sur le marché, renchérit un autre.

\- Lâchez moi, lâchez moi ! Tenten, laissez moi Tenten !, hurlait Hinata en boucle.

Hinata fut traînée sans ménagement vers les quelques survivantes du massacre. Elles sanglotaient toutes, les épaules secouées de tremblements, demandant pitié et invoquant des frères et sœurs, des enfants ou des parents à entretenir. Toutes semblaient avoir oubliées la présence de la jeune princesse qui observait, muette, ses agresseurs, les mains encore tâchées de sang.

* * *

Les assaillants formaient un groupe hétéroclite d'une trentaine hommes, tantôt d'âge mûr et tantôt très jeune. Pour vaincre la garde surentraînée de la princesse, ils avaient sûrement dû profiter de leur large supériorité numérique et de l'effet de surprise provoqué par leur embuscade. Ils portaient tous des kunaïs, des sabres, des faux et différents types de shurikens, et leurs épaules droites étaient toutes tatouées d'une tête de loup. Hinata surprit avec dégoût et colère le regard avide et satisfait qu'avaient ses assaillants à la vue de leur « butin » et des dizaines de corps, baignant dans leur sang.

Tout à coup, les agresseurs se turent et les discussions laissèrent place à une silence respectueux : ils s'écartèrent un à un pour laisser place à un grand homme fin et musclé, à la peau pâle et aux cheveux noirs désordonnés. Hinata sentit ses poils se hérisser : elle reconnaîtrait Zabuza entre mille.

Cet homme avait fait la une des journaux et était un des hommes les plus recherchés du pays : il avait participé au meurtre de plusieurs membres de la famille royale, dont celui de l'oncle de Kiba, mais n'était jamais parvenu à mettre la main sur le roi et la reine, et ni sur le jeune prince et sa campagne... Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Cet assassin vouait une haine féroce et à l'encontre de la famille royale et avait juré la mort de la famille depuis que son compagnon, Haku, avait été exécuté sur ordre du roi pour motif de vandalisme et de trafic d'esclaves

Le dénommé Zabuza se mit à tourner du groupe des jeunes femmes et commença par les inspecter une par une. Il leur tâta la peau, les cuisses, les mollets et la poitrine. Il ouvra de force leur bouche pour observer leur dentition, comme si elles étaient de vulgaires bêtes de somme. Quand ce fut le tour d'Hinata, celle-ci baissa la tête immédiatement. Elle savait que si il la reconnaissait, il la tuerait sur le champ.

\- Relève la tête, ordonna Zabuza froidement.

\- Non.

La coup partit si vite qu'Hinata n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. Elle s'affala sur le sol, le souffle coupé, les mains crispées sur son ventre

\- Maintenant, relève ta tête. Et n'avise pas de désobéir si tu tiens à la vie. Je n'aime pas me répéter, et ce serait dommage d'abîmer une si jolie fille, dit-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

Lentement, Hinata releva la tête en tremblant. Lorsque Zabuza croisa le regard de la jeune fille, il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser une moue de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareilles : blancs, d'une légère couleur lavande. Le visage de sa proie n'était pas en reste : ses yeux étaient bordés de cils charbonneux, son nez était petit et fin, sa bouche pulpeuse. Son visage en forme de cœur était encadré de longs cheveux aux reflets bleutés. Sa fine robe de soie entremêlées de dorures laissait entrevoir des formes généreuses, et toute sa personne dégageait une douceur infinie et une fragilité attendrissante. Zabuza sentit son cœur se serrer : cette jeune fille lui faisait penser à Haku.

Voyant le trouble qui avait pris son agresseur, Hinata profita de ce moment inattention pour lui cracher au visage : pris par surprise, Zabuza eut un mouvement de recul avant d'empoigner violemment la jeune femme, qui se débattait avec la force du désespoir, par les poignets.

\- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, compris ?, murmura-il. Mais tu n'es pas si douce qu'il n'y paraît, non ?

Hinata ne répondit rien. Elle était partagée entre le désir de fondre en larmes ou de se réjouir que l'assassin ne l'est point reconnu.

\- Es-tu vierge ?, continua-t-il, nullement gêné par l'incongruité de sa question.

Les joues de la jeune femme prirent une teinte rouge rarement atteinte. Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler : elle et Kiba s'étaient promis de faire leur première fois tous les deux le soir de leur mariage. Ils s'étaient toujours limités aux caresses et aux baisers.

\- Répond moi vite, sinon je serais dans l'obligation de vérifier par moi-même si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

\- Non !

Ce mot avait naturellement fusé de la bouche de la jeune fille. Zabuza se retint de ne pas éclater de rire : la valeur de cette petite atteignait des sommets. Elle allait faire sa fortune. Sans prévenir, il frappa la nuque de la princesse qui s'effondra dans ses bras. Il la posa tranquillement sur le sol, puis redirigea son attention vers ses compagnons :

\- Très bien, j'en ai terminé avec le butin. Emmenez-les dans la caravane, et n'oubliez pas de bien fermer à clé ! Il ne faudrait pas qu'elles nous échappent. En tout cas les gars, je crois qu'on va être bientôt riche comme Crésus ! On va les toutes les emmener à Konoha, c'est là où le marché des esclaves se porte le mieux. Vous pouvez vous amuser avec toutes les filles, sans trop les abîmer bien entendu, sauf celle-là !, dit-il en désignant le corps inerte d'Hinata.

\- Mais patron, pourquoi ? C'est moi qui l'ai capturée, et elle est trop bonn...

L'homme qui l'avait interpellé fut attrapé par Zabuza par le col avant qu'il n'ait pu achever sa phrase :

\- Tu n'es donc au courant de rien ? Cette petite, outre être belle, est vierge. Et tu sais pourquoi il faut qu'elle le reste, sombre crétin ?

\- N... Noon patron, bafouilla le jeune homme.

\- Parce que cela fait dix ans que Konoha est dirigé par Orochimaru, le tyran. Et tu sais ce qu'il aime par dessus ?

\- N ... Non ... Non patron ...

\- Les jeunes filles vierges. Et je peux mettre ma main à couper que cette petite, avec ses yeux blancs et son petit air de biche martyrisée, se fera repérer par un des émissaires d'Orochimaru et qu'il la paiera aux enchères à prix d'or !

Enfin, Zabuza lâcha le pauvre jeune homme qui s'effondra par terre. Un sourire radieux aux lèvres, il prit sa large épée dans ses mains, et hurla :

\- La pêche a été bonne, on rentre à la maison les amis : direction Konoha !

* * *

 _N.b : Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, j'ai décidé de réunir les deux premiers chapitres, car j'ai jugé que le premier était beaucoup trop court et n'accrochait pas assez. De plus, j'ai corrigé quelques fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire, et ajouté de petites modifications. Je compte donc publier dans la semaine le nouveau chapitre 2 !_

 _Merci encore pour vos reviews, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir ;_


	2. Amnésie

_Une fois n'est pas coutume, j'ai de nouveau décidé de réunir le chapitre 2 et le chapitre 3, car je pense finalement qu'un chapitre trop court ne vous procure pas assez de plaisir et ne vous laisse pas le temps de savourer. Voilà, donc ce chapitre 2 sera l'union du chapitre 2 initial (celui qui était très court) et du tout nouveau chapitre 3 ! J'espère que ce nouveau chanchement ne va pas trop vous perturber dans votre lecture, et c'est pourquoi je vous encourage à ire jusqu'au bout ce nouveau chapitre car il comporte des modifications. Encore désolée du dérangement, et promis, je ne le ferais plus ! Désormais, je vais privilégier les chapitres longs des courts, quitte à prolonger l'attente d'un nouveau chapitre._

 _N'hésitez pas à me dire vos préférences en terme de couple, et si vous voulez un lemon ! Je tiens également à dire que je suis actuellement à la recherche d'une beta lectrice, donc contactez moi par message privé si vous êtes motivé pour travailler sur cette fic ! Sur ce, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et n'hésitez pas à me laisser des commentaires si vous voulez connaître la suite ! ;)_

 _Vicca (qui vous aime follement ;)_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews :**_

 _Yukinarii-chan : Heureuse que la fiction te plaise ! Oui, je sais que le chapitre précédent est très (trop?) court, bien que cela ait été un choix conscient. Je suis contente que tu aimes le caractère que j'ai donné à Hinata : tout en gardant des traits de caractère essentiels, tels que sa douceur ou sa gentillesse, j'ai essayé de lui donné un peu plus d'assurance que dans le manga, où je la trouve malgré tout trop en retrait. Pour les prochains chapitres, je vais essayer d'approfondir son personnage en la confrontant à tout un tas de problèmes (niarf niarf niarf!). Mon objectif est de la faire "grandir", en quelque sorte. Oui, tu vas voir : en effet, Hinata ne va pas laisser les hommes de marbre (à ses risques et périls hélas parfois...) ;)_

 _YumeChikaraAra : Merci de ton commentaire ! Je suis super heureuse que la psychologie de Hinata de plaise, et attention, ce n'est pas finit ! Ahah, tu vas voir si Hinata a vraiment cherché à s'échapper ou plutôt à mettre un terme à ses souffrances... En espérant que la suite te plaise._

 _Lerugamine : Merci de ton review, j'espère que tu vas apprécier la suite !_

 _Ange : Salut ! Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup pour tes deux reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au cœur ! Contente que le nouveau chapitre 1 te plaise ! Je note un vote contre SasuHina, que je comprend et respecte. Je suis très heureuse que les lecteurs donnent leurs avis. Après, je ne peux rien te promettre, ni à toi ni à d'autres qui seraient au contraire pour un SasuHina ! Je reste cependant très ouverte à vos propositions et avis qui, je ne doute pas, m'influenceront probablement ! En espérant que tu apprécieras ce chapitre :)_

 _YumeChikaraAra : Hello, thank you very much for your support ! 3 Sorry but my english is very bad, and I can't speak fluently english without Google Traduction... But I have understand your message and I thank you for it ! Hopte that you will like this new chapter ;)_

 _Lafertyblu : Coucou, j'ai modifié le chapitre 1 qui était, je l'avoue très pauvre et court ! Par contre, ce second chapitre sera court mais très intense, mais ne t'inquiète pas : à partir de maintenant, les chapitres seront tous beaucoup plus denses. D'accord, je note un vote pour le SasuHina... En espérant que la suite te plaise :)_

 _Lerugamine : Merci pour ton message, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite !_

 _Anonymous Fan : Premièrement, merci d'avoir pris la peine de laisser un review ! Je suis consciente que je fais pas mal de fautes de grammaire, et c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'être particulièrement vigilante pour ce chapitre. Par ailleurs, je suis à la recherche d'une beta lectrice, comme je l'ai dit un peu plus haut, recherche qui je l'espère va aboutir et améliorer ainsi la qualité de la fiction ! Dis moi dans les reviews si tu trouves que l'orthographe est un peu plus soignée (ou pas T_T). Ahah, contente que tu ais hâte de connaître la suite, et bien la voilà ! ;)_

* * *

Inspirer. Expirer. Inspirer.

Hinata ouvrit lentement ses yeux. Elle avait beau essayer de se réveiller, se persuader que tout ceci n'était qu'un mauvais rêve et que dans quelques minutes Kiba viendrait la réveiller, rien n'y faisait : elle était toujours enfermée dans cette roulotte obsolète où flottait une odeur d'excrément et d'urine. Huit jours. Huit jours qu'elle comptait les heures, les secondes avant que l'on vienne la délivrer. Huit jours qu'elle devait se marier avec Kiba. Huit jours qu'on leur servait cette nourriture infâme, dont l'aspect pâteux et liquide en décourageait certaines. Huit jours qu'elle n'avait pas quitté cette pièce, et que le véhicule ne s'était pas arrêté. Huit jours qu'elle était assise à même le sol, dans sa pisse et sa merde.

Autour d'elle étaient assises des dizaines d'autres jeunes femmes, les mains et les pieds liés elles aussi, dont certaines étaient les servantes d'Hinata.D'autres lui étaient inconnues, probablement capturées auparavant. Elles étaient toutes entassées les unes sur les autres, sans aucun moyen de bouger ou d'effectuer le moindre geste à cause des chaînes qui leur entravaient les pieds. Il régnait une chaleur infernale.

Certaines des filles hurlaient, d'autres pleuraient silencieusement, déjà résignées à leur sort. Hinata aurait voulu les secouer, leur dire qu'elles ne pouvaient, non, n'avaient pas le droit d'abandonner si vite. Elle se remémora l'image du corps sans vie de Tenten. Elle ravala ses larmes. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner : trop de devoirs l'attendaient. Elle se devait de ramener le corps de Tenten à sa famille, de devenir reine et de veiller farouchement sur son pays, de regarder Hanabi, sa petite sœur, grandir et la protéger, dire à son père qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas qu'il ne lui ait jamais dit « je t'aime ma fille » ou « je suis fier de toi »...

Et surtout, dire à Kiba combien elle l'aimait, tout ce qu'elle lui devait, que c'est grâce à lui qu'elle n'est plus la petite fille triste et isolée que personne n'écoutait. Lui dire qu'elle l'aime. Qu'elle veut se marier avec lui et avoir des enfants, lui faire l'amour à lui et à lui seul, et non pas à un inconnu qui l'achètera au même prix qu'on achète un cheval ou un tapis.

Une larme, puis deux. Elle sécha ses larmes : elle survivrait. Elle le devait.

* * *

La Hyuga commença à observer la pièce où elle était coincée : il y avait juste assez de lumière qui filtrait d'une étroite fenêtre, pour distinguer le visage ravagé par le chagrin de ses compagnes d'infortune. Hinata essaya de se rapprocher de la mince ouverture en rampant, traînant les chaînes qui emprisonnaient ses pieds avec difficulté.

Les quelques filles qui ne somnolaient pas la regardaient sans rien dire, certaines avec intérêt. L'une d'elles, comprenant qu'elle voulait se rapprocher de la fenêtre, s'approcha tant bien que mal de la Hyuga et la poussa par la pointe de ses pieds. Celle-ci adressa un sourire reconnaissant à la jeune inconnue, qui le lui rendit. Après une heure à suer et à proférer des insultes, elle se hissa tant bien que mal jusqu'à la lucarne. Pour la première fois depuis sa capture, elle sentit le vent frapper son visage. Un frisson de bonheur parcourra sa poitrine, mais cessa aussitôt lorsqu'elle vit le paysage qui s'étalait sous ses yeux. Du sable. Du sable à perte de vue.

\- Alors ?

Hinata sursauta. Elle se retourna avec prudence, et vit que c'était la jeune inconnue qui l'avait aidé. Certaines de ses compagnes d'infortune s'étaient réveillées et regardaient à présent la princesse avec de grands yeux brillants d'espoir. Hinata chuchota :

\- Nous sommes dans un désert. Je ne vois que des dunes de sable, et le soleil.

L'inconnue jura. Une des filles dit alors d'une voix qui trahissait le désespoir :

\- Alors nous sommes fichues : on doit être dans le désert de Komuku, celui au porte de Konoha. Plus moyen de fuir. S'échapper ici, c'est la mort assurée : on ne tiendrait pas deux jours sans vivres et sans eau.

\- Est ce que tu vois autre chose ?, coupa quelqu'un.

Hinata se pencha un peu plus, plissant les yeux :

\- Non mais... Attendez. Je peux voir les chevaux. Je crois que nous ne sommes pas la seule roulotte : il y a plusieurs files de véhicules. Nous sommes lancées à toute allure : une chute d'ici serait probablement... Mortelle.

Hinata eut à peine terminer sa phrase que la petite porte qui donnait sur l'extérieur s'ouvra brutalement, laissant découvrir un Zabuza interloqué à la vue de cette jeune femme qui pour la seconde fois osait lui tenir tête, hissée jusqu'au rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Toi, encore ?!

Hinata ouvra la bouche grande ouverte, décontenancée devant la colère froide du tueur. Elle su qu'il allait la torturer. D'un air bravache, elle se mit en tremblant debout, sur le rebord de la lucarne.

\- Mais qu'est ce que... Non, attends !, cria Zabuza, après avoir compris les intentions de la brune.

Mais hélas pour lui, Hinata ne le regardait plus. Elle n'entendait pas le cri de rage de l'assassin, ni les hurlements des filles. Elle n'avait plus peur. C'est donc tranquille, un sourire aux lèvres et une larme glissant sur sa joue, qu'elle s'élança de la fenêtre, tel un oiseau qui prend son envol.

* * *

Zabuza se précipita à la fenêtre pour essayer de rattraper Hinata, mais pas assez vite cependant : sa main ne fit que frôler ses pieds. Le véhicule était surélevé à plus de deux mètres du sol, et il ne faisait aucun doute que la Hyuga mourrait dans sa chute. Alors, c'est comme si tout se déroula au ralentit : il vit la jeune femme, les yeux fermés et un sourire aux lèvres, tomber de la carriole lancée à toute vitesse.

Impuissant, il vit ce corps frêle se rapprocher inexorablement du sol, puis la tête de la jeune femme cogner violemment contre une pierre, et tout son corps s'affaisser sur lui même, roulant dans le sable. Zabuza, paniqué, sortit son talkie-walkie de sa poche et hurla, probablement à l'intention des cavaliers :

\- Arrêtez tout, stoppez la caravane !

A peine eut-il finit sa phrase que toute la file de véhicules s'ébranla, sous les hennissements indignés des chevaux qui ne comprenaient pas un arrêt si brutal. Zabuza, sous le regard apeuré des jeunes filles présents dans la pièce exiguë, sauta par la fenêtre et atterrit avec aisance sur le sable. Il se précipita vers le corps inerte d'Hinata, étalé à une centaine de mètres de lui. Celle-ci ne bougeait pas, les yeux obstinément clos, le teint étrangement pâle.

L'assassin crut d'abord que la jeune femme mimait un malaise, jusqu'à ce qu'il vit le sang vermeille qui s'écoulait lentement du haut de son front. Zabuza chercha avec appréhension d'où sortait ce flot de sang. Il trouva rapidement la plaie, qui semblait vilaine. Il tata le pouls de la jeune femme qui, à son grand soulagement, était régulier. Il se pencha, puis prit Hinata dans ses bras, l'emmenant dans sa caravane où il pourrait la correctement la soigner.

" Comment a-t-elle pu se hisser jusqu'à cette lucarne ?, songea-t-il, mi admiratif, mi furieux. Et surtout, comment a-t-elle osé sauter de la fenêtre, est-elle folle ou suicidaire ?"

Décidément, cette jeune fille ne cesserait de lui causer des désagréments. Il hésita un instant à la laisser crever sur le sol aride du désert, mais il se rappela qu'il comptait en tirer un prix d'or sur le marché aux esclaves de Konoha. Et, pour une raison un peu plus intime, cette jeune fille avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui le touchait : lui, Zabuza, l'assassin, le vendeur d'esclaves, l'homme sans scrupules.

Peut-être était ce la ressemblance entre cette jeune femme et Haku, son amant exécuté et le seul être humain auquel il s'était véritablement attaché ? Zabuza secoua la tête. C'était quelque chose de plus fort, qui dépassait le simple aspect physique. Tous les deux, derrière leur apparente douceur et leur gentillesse, dégageaient une force tranquille, une puissance au potentiel inexploité. Les traits du tueur devinrent plus durs. Au jamais, au grand jamais il devait s'attacher une nouvelle fois à un Homme. Question de survie.

* * *

Un flash. Puis deux.

Hinata ouvra ses yeux avec difficulté. Les paupières à moitié-closes, frémissantes, elle essaya tant bien que mal de se remettre sur ses coudes. Elle était allongée sur une natte de bambous, dure et inconfortable. Elle porta en tremblant sa main à sa tête, et laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de sa bouche entre-ouverte. Paniquée, elle regarda autour d'elle, tentant de déterminer où elle était.

Elle se trouvait dans une petite pièce obsolète, où régnait un véritable capharnaüm : ici et là traînaient diverses parchemins, sous-vêtements d'hommes et d'armes de tout genre. Elle s'extirpa avec difficulté de la fine couverture où on l'avait enroulé, puis, en prenant appuis sur une chaise, essaya de se mettre debout. Elle fronça les sourcils : elle avait la sensation que le sol tanguait. L'évidence la frappa de plein nez : elle se trouvait probablement dans un véhicule en marche. Soudain, elle sentit ses jambes se dérober et crut qu'elle allait se fracasser par terre, mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée quasi providentielle d'un Zabuza aux yeux cernés, qui la rattrapa in-extremis.

\- Petite, enfin réveillée ? Tu te rends compte de ce que t'as fait, t'as bien failli y passer crois-moi ! Non pas que ça me dérangerait si je me débarrassais de toi, mais ça me ferait une belle jambe si j'ai pas réussi à te vendre avant... Bah quoi, qu'est ce que t'as ?, dit-il à son interlocutrice qui le regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Fais pas l'ingénue, tu sais très bien de quoi je parle !, s'emporta-il, attrapant la gorge de la Hyuga.

Celle-ci, les larmes aux yeux et le regard perdu, s'écria :

\- Mais enfin, de quoi parlez-vous ? Et qu'est ce que je fais là, qui êtes qui vous, bon sang ?

Sonné, le ninja lâcha la jeune femme, puis recula de quelques pas, abasourdi.

\- Si c'est encore un de tes tours tordus, ça ne me le fait plus !, murmura-t-il en essayant de reprendre contenance.

\- Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce que vous dîtes ! Et d'abord, répondez à ma question, où suis-je, qu'est ce que je fais là ! Et d'abord, je suis qui moi..., chuchota-t-elle, la voix tremblante.

Zabuza s'écroula sur un des sofas qui jonchaient le sol. Décidément, cette petite lui filait des migraines pas possible. D'une voix qui se voulait la plus tranquille possible, il dit :

\- Tu... Tu ne te souviens vraiment de rien ?

Pour toute réponse, la principale intéressé fondit en larmes. Entre deux sanglots, elle hoqueta :

\- J-Je sais... Je sais juste que je m'appelle Hina... Hinata je cr-crois. Je m-me souviens d'un... flash, oui, d'un flash t-tout blanc, puis plus r-rien.

Zabuza avait entendu dire que parfois, après une chute violente, certains blessés perdaient la mémoire, de manière partielle ou alors... définitive. Un fin sourire s'étala sur le visage de Zabuza. Au fond, cette amnésie l'arrangeait bien. Avant l'incident, la jeune femme semblait indomptable et insubordonnée, alors que le choc semblait l'avoir considérablement affaiblit psychologiquement.

Il porta son regard sur elle : elle s'était instinctivement recroquevillée sur elle-même, les épaules secouées de sanglots. Tout en elle respirait la fragilité et l'innocence, tout appelait à la protéger : ses grands yeux blancs, son petit corps frêle, et même ses longs cheveux bleus nuits semblaient être un appât de plus à ses charmes.

L'assassin n'avait plus aucun doute : la jeune femme saura attirer le roi de Konoha, Orochimaru.

Il fit quelques pas vers Hinata, puis le plus délicatement possible prit son visage entre ses doigts :

\- Une page blanche... Tu es une page vierge qui n'appelle qu'à être remplit. Orochimaru sera ravi...

Un grésillement provint soudain de son talkie-walkie, brisant le silence qui s'était installé entre les deux individus.

\- Patron, patron ! Konoha en vue !

Zabuza laissa tomber l'appareil par terre, et se précipita vers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Euphorique, il repoussa avec empressement les rideaux qui obstruaient sa vue.

\- Regarde, regarde ça !, dit-il à la Hyuga, apeurée.

Sans prévenir, il attrapa violemment Hinata, et la traîna sans ménagement jusqu'à la fenêtre par les cheveux, sous les cris et les pleurs de la jeune femme. Il colla brutalement le visage de celle-ci contre la vitre, riant comme un fou, criant à tut tête qu'elle ferait sa fortune. Hinata ne vit pas de quelle fortune son agresseur parlait : elle ne voyait que l'esquisse d'une ville aux rues bien remplies et aux commerces animés.

Elle remarqua un grand palais richement décoré qui surplombait la ville. Cependant, une scène la frappa de plein fouet : une foule était pressée autour d'une haute estrade. Sur celle-ci était alignée des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes de tout âge, tous menottés, les mains liées, le visage fermé. Certains d'entre-eux avaient le corps meurtri par les coups et le fouet, blessures que l'on avait tenté maladroitement de cacher avec de la farine de basse qualité. A côté, elle vit un petit homme trapu qui semblait présenter chacun des individus, arguant la foule avec un sourire charmeur.

\- Un marché aux esclaves..., lâcha-t-elle, dégoûtée.

\- Demain Hinata, demain. Ce soir, tu dormiras dans mon lit : il faut que tu te reposes. Ce sera une longue journée, répondit Zabuza en relâchant les cheveux de sa proie.

Le tueur regarda avec satisfaction la jeune femme. Demain sera une excellente journée pour les affaires, il le pressentait.

Hinata, quant à elle, ferma les yeux. Elle avait beau essayer de se souvenir de son pays, ses parents, de son nom même, rien ne lui venait. On l'avait privée d'un passé, et elle avait le pressentiment qu'on allait lui voler son avenir. Elle se sentait prise au piège. Pourtant, une petite partie d'elle-même lui soufflait que sa mémoire n'avait pas été entièrement réduite à néant, que des bribes ressurgiraient. Un nom résonnait déjà en elle : Kiba. Qui était ce ?

Inconsciemment, elle serra les poings.

* * *

 _Alors, vous avez aimé ? Dans le prochain chapitre, Sasuke sera au rendez-vous (et peut-être Orochimaru)! ;)_


	3. Vendue

_Bonsoir à tous, je tiens tout d'abord à indiquer que je suis toute particulièrement fière de ce chapitre 3 qui est celui pour lequel j'ai eu le plus de plaisir à écrire !  
_

 _Comme le laisse sous-entendre la dernière phrase de ce chapitre, je pense passer en rating M. J'hésite encore à faire un lemon, donc dîtes moi dans les commentaires si ça en vaut la peine ou si je passe outre ! Comme vous allez le vois, voici l'arrivée tant attendue de Sasuke et d'Orochimaru. Les bases de l'intrigue commencent à se dessiner, pour mon plus grand bonheur ! Je ne sais pas si il y aura Naruto ou Sakura dans le prochain chapitre, mais ça dépendra de si je fais un lemon ou pas._

 _Tout de suite, la réponse aux reviews ! Merci beaucoup à eux de m'encourager, ça me fait extrêmement plaisir !_

 ** _Réponse aux reviews :_**

 _Yukinarii-chan :_ _Tadaaam, je te présente en chair et en os_ _le si attendu Sasuke ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ;) Ahaha, oui, Hinata va faire baver plus d'un homme... Pas de soucis, c'est tout à fait normal de répondre à ceux qui prennent la peine d'écrire_ _:) Merci encore pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait très plaisir !_

 _Anonymous Fan :_ _Nooon, j'ai vraiment fait (presque) aucune fautes ?! Génial, c'est sûrement ton commentaire qui m'a fait (inconsciemment) revoir mon orthographe ! Et bien, tu as deviné juste... ;) Je ne t'en dis pas plus ! Un ItaHina, pourquoi pas ? Tu m'as donné une idée, j'avais dans un premier temps écarté l'idée d'une intervention d'Itachi, mais j'ai trouvé un rôle à lui donner... Merci et à la prochaine !  
_

* * *

Sasuke était de mauvais humeur.

Non pas que le jeune homme était d'un naturel jovial et enjoué comme son ami, Naruto, mais il faut dire que cette journée s'annonçait particulièrement éreintante pour le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux. Les sourcils froncés, il peinait à cacher sa colère. Il se força à inspirer calmement une bouffée d'air tout en se remémorant la conversation qu'il avait eu avec un des émissaires d'Orochimaru, le matin même :

\- Monseigneur Uchiwa, Orochimaru, le Grand Empereur et Dieu soit loué sa toute Puissance et que puisse sa descendance être fertile et fidè...

\- Abrège, veux-tu ?, l'avait brutalement coupé Sasuke, qui n'était pas connu pour sa patience.

Vexé, le dénommé valet, Kabuto, reprit :

\- Bon... Orochimaru, votre Empereur et tuteur m'a transmis des ordres à votre égard : il souhaite que vous alliez au marché des esclaves avec cinq autres gardes, et ce de manière anonyme. Pour cela, vous devrez allez sur le marché avec une calèche sans les armoiries royales, et habillé sans votre costume traditionnel, bien entendu.

\- Attend une minute... Si j'ai bien compris, il m'envoie chercher ses futures prostituées ?

\- Et bien, « prostituée » n'est pas le terme adéquat, monseigneur. Orochimaru, Ô Grand Empereur de la ville fertile et puissante de Konoha, préfère appeler cela des « distractions ».

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris. Dégage maintenant, lâcha d'une voix froide le prince.

Choqué de son vocabulaire, Kabuto s'exécuta à contrecœur, s'inclinant de mauvaise grâce devant Sasuke. Depuis cette conversation, celui-ci ne cessait de ruminer, marmonnant insultes et menaces. Jamais, ô grand jamais il n'aurait pensé que Orochimaru oserait lui imposer des tâches si basses, si indignes de son rang. Tout le monde savait que le tyran était un amateur de chair fraîche, et qu'il avait un rituel morbide bien connu : chaque jour, sans aucune exception, il chargeait un émissaire d'aller au célèbre marché des esclaves de Konoha et de lui ramener, quel qu'en soit le prix, une jeune femme vierge qui serait susceptible de satisfaire ses désirs. Le soir, la demoiselle choisie était amenée à l'Empereur.

Une fois la chose finie, celui-ci la faisait exécuter le petit matin même. Cependant, il était arrivé qu'il décida de laisser la vie sauve à sa jeune esclave : celle-ci était alors amenée dans son harem, où les rares favorites de Orochimaru vivaient. Ce dernier cas n'était arrivé que huit fois, et sur ces huit femmes plutôt chanceuses, seules trois étaient encore vivantes, les autres étant été soit exécutées par Orochimaru, lassé d'elles, ou bien assassinées par ses rivales.

Cependant, être la favorite de l'Empereur n'offrait qu'un bref moment de répit : toutes savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, il en serait fini d'elles. C'est pourquoi elles se livraient une concurrence acharnée, alternant coup bas, enlèvements, assassinats et empoissonnements. La favorite préférée d'Orochimaru était sans conteste Sakura, une jeune femme dont la beauté à couper le souffle était aussi renommée que sa fourberie. Cela faisait près de trois ans qu'elle gardait les faveurs de l'Empereur, qui ne pouvait décidément plus se lasser d'elle.

Sasuke secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait pas la supporter. Elle avait même essayé de l'attraper dans ses filets, lui et Naruto ! Il savait que ce dernier entretenait des rapports épistolaires et peu catholiques avec la jeune femme, au grand dam de Sasuke qui ne voyait pas comment convaincre son ami que cette femme se servait de lui.

Sasuke et Naruto étaient les héritiers légitimes du trône de Konoha. Naruto était le fils naturel de Minato et de Kushina, les défunts Régents de Konoha, tandis que Sasuke était leur fils adoptif. Le père de celui-ci était un des généraux les plus fidèles de Minato : à sa mort, le couple royal décida donc d'adopter l'orphelin. Sasuke et Naruto avaient grandis ensemble depuis leur deux ans, et étaient peu à peu devenus comme de véritables frères. A la mort du couple royal, mystérieusement empoisonnés, on retrouva le testament de Minato indiquant qu'il léguait le trône à son frère, Orochimaru, et que Naruto devrait régner à son vingt-deuxième anniversaire. Il était également indiqué que Sasuke occuperait le poste de chancelier du roi, soit le bras droit du futur roi.

Lors de ce tragique incident, les deux héritiers n'avaient que huit ans : aujourd'hui, ils en avaient chacun vingt-et-un. Treize ans, treize ans que leur oncle régnait en maître sur Konoha. Treize ans que l'économie du pays n'avait jamais été aussi florissante, bien que cela fut au prix de nombreuses libertés et de morts. Treize ans qu'il s'était auto-proclamé « Empereur », et qu'il humiliait chaque jour un peu plus ses neveux, sentant l'échéance fatale arrivée. Sasuke ricana : plus que quelques mois à tenir, et ils rendraient la liberté au peuple de Konoha. Même si en attendant, il devait aller faire la « course » pour Orochimaru.

* * *

Elle n'avait même pas essayé de se débattre : à quoi bon ?

Elle s'était laissée traîner sans rien dire hors de la caravane de Zabuza. On la menotta, puis elle fut emmenée avec une dizaine d'autres jeunes filles dans les rues bien remplies de Konoha. Certains habitants les regardèrent d'un air curieux, d'autres avec des regards de pitié. De nombreux hommes la dévisagèrent, se donnant des coups de coude et la montrant du doigt. Hinata rougit. Elle ne savait pas à quoi elle ressemblait, car elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de se regarder dans un miroir depuis son amnésie. Elle ne connaissait ni son identité, et ni même son physique ! Elle ne savait même pas si elle avait une famille, une maison. Elle ravala difficilement les sanglots qui lui montaient à la gorge.

Zabuza et ses sbires emmenèrent leurs « marchandises » derrière l'estrade où se procédait la vente des esclaves. Là se trouvaient un vaste pièce poussiéreuse et sombre où étaient alignées plus d'une vingtaine de baignoires, remplies d'eau sale. Près de chacune d'entre-elles, se trouvaient des femmes d'âge mûr, qui tenaient des serviettes et des savons, la tête humblement baissées. Les hommes quittèrent la pièce à regret, laissant les futures esclaves se déshabiller. Hinata, gênée, enleva en vitesse son kimono et se précipita dans une des baignoires sans demander son reste. Pendant plus d'une heure, elle et ses compagnes d'infortune furent massées, huilées de crème et de parfum.

De nombreuses femmes poussèrent des petits cris de ravissement. Hinata, elle ne riait pas. Elle avait la gorge serrée : elle avait l'impression d'être un sucre d'orge que l'on enroulait dans du papier glacé. Ce traitement royal ne servirait qu'à tirer un bon prix d'elles.

Soudain, une cloche sonna : il était l'heure, apparemment. Les vieilles femmes firent sortir en vitesse les jeunes femmes, avant de leur faire enfiler à toutes un simple kimono au teint grisâtre. Alors que Hinata allait en enfiler un, une des vieilles attrapa sa main et lui tendit un kimono blanc aux reflets violets. La Hyuga esquissa un sourcil interrogateur. Pourquoi un tel traitement de faveur ?

\- C'est de la part de monseigneur Zabuza, il dit que ces nuances mauves feront ressortir le blanc de vos yeux, débita la dame d'une voix monocorde.

Hinata hésita : elle savait que cette manœuvre n'était en aucun cas un cadeau. Zabuza ne voulait que faire monter les prix. De plus, elle tilta lorsque la vieille employa les termes « blanc de vos yeux ». Elle avait donc les yeux blancs ? La Hyuga aurait aimé se voir enfin dans un miroir. Qui sait, cela fera peut-être un électrochoc pour sa mémoire ?

Voyant le trouble qui s'était emparée de la princesse, la vieilles l'emmena de force derrière un paravent, et lui fit enfiler de force le kimono sans qu'il y ait eu de résistance de la part de Hinata. Celle-ci était bien trop occupée à se regarder dans le miroir, qu'il y avait caché derrière le paravent : bouche bée, elle se détailla des pieds à la tête. Son visage, son corps, ses mains lui étaient familiers !

Les reflets violets du kimono semblaient onduler à chacun de ses gestes, et le blanc faisait un rappel de la couleur de ses yeux. Elle ne se trouvait pas belle. Son physique était trop...étrange. Déplacé. Irréel. Elle espérait secrètement que les hommes susceptibles de l'acheter seraient du même avis qu'elle. Elle eut une mine renfrognée. Ce kimono semblait être une provocation du destin qui se jouait d'elle ! Cet habit fût un électrochoc. Son regard se fit déterminé : elle ne voulait pas d'une vie d'esclave, de chien. Elle se promit de tout faire pour s'échapper.

* * *

Sasuke trépignait d'impatience. Il n'en pouvait plus. Une heure qu'il était planté là, avec ses cinq gros balourds de gardes, à attendre que le vente commence. Sasuke suffoquait à moitié au milieu de cette foule si dense, et distribuait quelques coups de coudes bien placés pour se faire de la place. Autour de lui se trouvaient principalement des hommes de tout âges et de tout genres qui commençaient déjà à faire des paris. Il allait ordonner à ses gardes de rentrer au palais royal quand soudain, un tintement retentit. Un homme d'âge mûr aux longs cheveux blancs hérissés, du nom de Jiraya, monta alors en haut de l'estrade, et lança d'une voix tonitruante :

\- Mesdames messieurs, enfin, surtout messieurs, je déclare officiellement l'ouverture du plus célèbre marché aux esclaves de Konoha, le dénommé « Paradis du Batifolage » !

Un frémissement parcourut la foule, suivi de hurlements de joie. Sasuke fronça les sourcils à l'entente du nom du marché : cela s'annonçait mal.

\- Très bien, nous allons tout de suite commencer ! Je vous rappelle les conditions de la vente : nous vous présentons une charmante femelle et donnons un prix de départ : si ladite demoiselle vous plaît, vous enchérissez avec un prix supérieur à celui donné. La personne qui pourra repartir en bonne compagnie sera celle qui aura proposé l'enchère la plus élevée. Nous vous rappelons qu'aujourd'hui, la plupart des donzelles nous sont fournies par Zabuza, le meilleur fournisseur du continent, donc messieurs, la marchandise promet d'être... appétissante !, termina Jiraya en lançant une œillade coquine à la foule qui rugit d'impatience.

Le marchand eu à peine finit sa phrase qu'une jeune femme rousse aux formes plus que généreuses monta sur l'estrade. Aussitôt, les sifflets s'élevèrent.

\- Laissa moi vous présenter cette délicieuse créature mes amis !, dit Jiraya avec un sourire enjôleur. Je vous présente Carmen, un mètre soixante-dix, un beau 95 E, dentition parfaite mis à part deux caries sur ses gencives, peu mat et dorée, visage bien proportionné. Pas vierge hélas, mes amis. Elle sait jouer de la flûte et cuisine à merveille les ramens. Elles est parfaite pour réchauffer vos vieux os, et c'est pourquoi je lance la vente à 1200 ryô !

\- 1350 !

\- 1800

\- Petits joueurs, je dis 2000 !

Sasuke hésitait. Cette femme aurait été parfaite si elle était vierge. Il savait que ce dernier « critère » tenait particulièrement à cœur à son oncle...

Finalement, la vente se termina avec la modique somme de 5500 ryô. Un vieil homme édenté, l'air ravi, se fraya un chemin au milieu de la foule. Il lança les billets au dénommé Jiraya puis empoigna la jeune femme que l'on avait menotté et bâillonné. On l'avait attaché à l'aide d'une laisse par les poignets. Les épaules baissées, l'air résignée, elle partit avec son acheteur sans protester. Sasuke eut une moue de dédain : il n'aimait pas les faibles qui renonçaient beaucoup trop de vite à son goût.

Il y eut plusieurs filles, plus ou moins désirables, mais toutes furent vendues. Certaines d'entre-elles étaient vierges, mais beaucoup trop laides selon l'Uchiwa. Il commençait à désespérer de trouver une de convenable, quand tout à coup, Jiraya interpella la foule d'une manière plus énergétique que d'habitude :

\- Messieurs, messieurs ! Vous allez voir à présent une pièce rare, un morceau de premier choix dont on m'a dit que du bien. Je n'ai pas encore vu la donzelle en question, mais elle m'a été personnellement recommandée par Monsieur Zabuza en personnes, rendez vous compte ! Je vous présente donc Hinat...

Jiraya ne termina pas sa phrase. Il fût interrompu par des grognements de rage. Une jeune femme se faisait traîner de force par deux subordonnés de Jiraya sur le devant de l'estrade. Elle semblait opposer une farouche résistance, battant des pieds pour qu'on la libère. Elle était déjà menottée et bâillonnée. Les deux gardes la lâchèrent sur le sol sans aucun ménagement, mais elle se recroquevilla aussitôt sur elle même. Les hommes commencèrent à pousser des sifflets :

\- Hé Jiraya, fais nous donc voir son minet si il est aussi jolie que tu le prétends, lança quelqu'un dans la foule.

L'interpellé fit relever de force la jeune femme, puis lui arracha son bâillon. Les sifflements s'arrêtèrent immédiatement. Même Jiraya en resta bouchée bée. La demoiselle était plutôt petite et menue, et vêtue d'un simple kimono blanc aux nuances mauves. Ce qui frappait, c'étaient d'abord ses grands yeux blancs sans pupilles, bordés d'épais cils charbonneux. Elle avait la peau très pâle, quasi translucide, de telle sorte que l'on pouvait voir l'esquisse de quelques veines émeraudes qui se profilaient sur ses longs bras frêles. Sa tenue soulignait sans vulgarité ses formes bien proportionnées. Sa bouche, bien que petite, était pulpeuse et rose, comme une cerise. Son air farouche, son regard plein de défi contrastaient avec la douceur infinie qui se dégageait de sa petite personne.

Jiraya, qui avait l'air de se remettre d'un long songe, prononça d'une voix hésitante :

\- Et bien... Je vous présente Hinata. Elle mesure un mètre soixante, 95 C, des dents en pleine santé, des cheveux bleus nuits, des yeux blancs, bien qu'elle ne soit pas aveugle cependant ! Elle semble être amnésique, mais ne souffre pas de problèmes de santé particuliers... Et elle est... vierge.

Des exclamations de joie fusèrent dans la foule, l'excitation montait : cette jeune femme était parfaite, mais restait à savoir le prix.

\- Au vue de la qualité de cette marchandise, je lance les prix à 10 000 ryô les amis ! Et j'enchéris moi même à 12 000, rajouta-il, penaud.

\- 15 000 !

\- 18 000 !

\- Non, à moi, 25 000 !

Sasuke ne quittait pas des yeux la jeune femme. Sans un bruit, des larmes roulaient le long de ses joues. Non pas que celle-ci lui plaisait, mais il savait, vu l'engouement qui avait pris la foule, qu'elle serait parfaite pour l'Empereur : mignonne, bien foutue, et vierge. De plus, le regard déterminé et arrogant qu'elle avait lancé à la foule lui plaisait : Orochimaru n'aimait pas les femmes sans caractère. Le prince n'hésita plus un instant, et cria d'une vois froide :

\- 100 000.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la foule. Lentement, Hinata releva la tête. La mâchoire de Jiraya semblait être décrochée. La foule s'écarta pour laisser passer Sasuke et son escorte jusqu'à l'estrade. Là, l'héritier lança une bourse pleine, et dit tranquillement.

\- Gardez le reste, cadeau de l'Empereur.

Aussitôt, Jiraya s'effondra au sol dans un salut peu conventionnel :

\- Mon-monseigneur S-sasu-uke...

\- Arrêtez votre cirque, et aidez plutôt mes incapables de gardes à ligoter cette jeune fille et à la mettre dans la calèche.

Jiraya se confondit en remerciements et en excuses, puis donna immédiatement des ordres pour que l'on emmène l'esclave dans le véhicule royal. Hinata se débattit tant bien que mal, mordant et criant, mais elle fût jetée, les pieds et mains liées, dans la calèche. Sasuke s'assit en face d'elle, histoire de la surveiller, et dit au cocher :

\- En avant, retournons au palais royal.

Sasuke sourit : enfin, cette tâche était terminée. A présent cette fille n'était plus son affaire. Il ignora superbement les larmes qui coulaient des yeux d'Hinata. Celle-ci avait juste entendue « palais royal ». Mais où diable l'emmenait-on, et pour quoi faire ? Elle ferma les yeux, épuisée. Elle s'endormit, bercée par le doux roulement du véhicule sous l'œil ennuyé de l'Uchiwa.

* * *

\- Orochimaru-sama, votre bain est prêt.

L'Empereur ne daigna pas répondre. Il se contenta de dénouer la serviette qui comprimait sa taille, et de le tendre négligemment à la servante. Il poussa un soupir de bien-être, au contact de l'eau chaude qui délia ses muscles fatigués.

Orochimaru était pensif. Il avait envoyé un peu plus tôt dans la journée son neveu pour qu'il aille lui chercher sa petite « sucrerie » habituelle. Cette tâche n'était pas anodine, et il savait pertinemment que Sasuke lui en garderait jeune homme avait très bien compris que cette manœuvre était un message clair adressé à son attention : c'était lui, Orochimaru, le maître et l'Empereur. Il pouvait dicter à son neveu ce que bon lui semblait, du moins jusqu'à ses vingt-deux ans. Orochimaru serra les poings de rage. Hors de question de laisser le trône, que dire, son trône aux mains de ces sales petits morveux de neveux ! Cependant, il n'était point inquiet. Un accident pouvait si vite arrivé...

\- Orochimaru-sama, on vient de me prévenir que Sasuke-sama est revenu du marché depuis quelques heures, et que la jeune femme qu'il a ramené est prête et vous attend dans votre chambre.

\- Excellent, allez dire que j'arrive dans quelques instants.

\- Orochimaru-sama, on m'a également fait part du fait que cette jeune femme est particulièrement... Enfin, insolente je dirais. Et qu'elle n'apprécie pas particulièrement son conditionnement.

Orochimaru sourit. Apparemment, Sasuke avait bien choisi.

\- Parfait, je ne m'inquiète pas pour cela. Je la dresserais sans problèmes, comme je l'ai fait avec les autres...

\- Très bien, monsieur, alors permettez moi de me retirer.

Orochimaru acquiesça en silence. Il était tout bonnement impatient de rencontrer cette petite indisciplinée. Son entrejambe était déjà en feu, et l'excitation se propageait dans tout son corps. Il se lécha les lèvres : il avait hâte d'en découdre.

* * *

Alors, envie de connaître la suite ?... ;)


	4. Violée

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Et voilà, c'est officiel : je passe en rating M car à partir de ce chapitre des scènes violentes, sexuelles et potentiellement choquantes vont se glisser dans "L'Impératrice". Dans ce chapitre, un lemon est au rdv (c'est mon premier donc soyez indulgent mais donnez moi vos conseils x') De plus, Naruto apparaît pour la première fois (enfin!) dans ce chapitre !_

 _Choses promises choses dues, voici donc le quatrième chapitre ! Merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses reviews auxquelles je vais immédiatement répondre :)_

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 _ **Lerugamine :** La voilà, la suite ! (bruit de trompettes effréné) :))) Et oui, on peut le dire... Elle est assez foutue foutue, mais attends de voir la prochaine suite !_

 _ **Yukinarii-chan :** Merci beaucoup de ta review, je ne vais pas détailler ma réponse car je t'ai déjà répondu par PM ;) Je répète quand même au cas où cette info serait susceptible d'intéresser d'autres lecteurs, mais je posterais environ tous les mois ou les trois semaines, bien que j'écris en fonction de mes envies et des reviws. Merci encore, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

 _ **Ange :** Ahah, et bien je te laisse découvrir ce qui va se passer avec ce pervers comme tu le dis... Tiens, toi aussi tu préfères Itachi ? J'ai l'impression que beaucoup d'entre vous voudraient du ItaHina ;p Je n'y avais pas du tout pensé à la base mais pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, je vais l'intégrer à la fiction je pense_

 _ **Lafertyblu :** Merci beaucoup pour ta looongue review (que j'adore !) Merci pour tous tes compliments, ça me fait super plaisir ! Oui, y en a marre de la Hinata cruche et niaise à mourir... Ici, je vais lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs ! Pour ton analyse avec Sasuke, elle est extrèmement pertinente mais je ne t'en dis pas plus ;) Le lemon est là, j'espère qu'il est pas trop mal et dis moi ce que tu en penses (il y en aura d'autres et je compte m'améliorer!) Itachi, why not after all ? :3_

 _ **Francy :** Merci de ta review ! Aargh, désolé mais Orochi-con seras au rendez-vous... Et pas dans le bon sens du terme ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, Sasuke sera bientôt au rendez-vous... ;)_

 _ **Guest :** Merci énormément ! Désolé de te décevoir, mais Orochimaru ne va pas épargner notre douce Hinata cette fois là... Je ne t'en dis pas plus sur ça ! Du ItaHina, pourquoi pas ? En tout cas, comme tout le monde semble vouloir Itachi, il sera très probablement présent dans la fiction ! J'y réfléchis très sérieusement en tout cas. ;) Sinon, oui, il y aura un couple "officiel" à a fin mais avec qui, quand et comment ça je ne peux pas le dire (encore) :)_

* * *

Hinata s'empara d'un vase en porcelaine et le projeta de toutes ses forces contre le mur. La babiole explosa en plusieurs dizaines de petits morceaux coupants. La Hyuga, essoufflée, regarda avec satisfaction son œuvre. Elle avait d'abord essayé de forcer la serrure, sans succès, avant de décider de semer le chaos, pour obliger ses ravisseurs à la sortir de là. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas de s'être endormi durant le trajet, et ce sous l'œil de son acheteur renfrogné !

Lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée, on l'avait changé : elle portait à présent des sous-vêtement affriolants (elle pria pour que ce ne soit pas le brun ténébreux qui s'était chargé de cela, et rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux à cette éventualité) ainsi qu'un luxueux kimono de soie. Celui-ci était d'un fond blanc neige et on y avait finement tissé des serpents de couleur émeraude qui semblaient onduler avec la brise légère qui s'échappait des fenêtres. Hinata songea d'abord à s'échapper par ces ouvertures, avant de constater que celles-ci étaient beaucoup trop hautes, donc complètement hors de portée.

A son réveil, elle se rendit compte que la chambre où on l'avait emmené devait appartenir à un très haut dignitaire, vu sa taille démesurée et les luxueux objets qui parsemaient la pièce. Un gigantesque lit à baldaquin orné de dorures trônait au centre, gravé d'un symbole qui attira l'œil de la Hyuga : trois crochets de serpent frappés d'un sceaux. Hinata fut prise d'un vertige : des discussions, des flashs... Des sueurs froides coulèrent le long de son cou. Elle était persuadée d'avoir déjà aperçu ce symbole quelque part, dans son ancienne vie. Cependant, elle avait beau se creuser la tête, un flou brumeux persistait à brouiller sa mémoire.

Elle tituba sous le poids de souvenirs, et se serait écroulée sur le sol si deux bras puissants ne l'avaient pas rattrapés. Elle leva timidement la tête, prête à remercier son sauveur mais se figea à la vue de l'homme. « Serpent » fut le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. L'homme en question avait tout de ce reptile. Non pas qu'il soit laid, loin de là. Et même que dans d'autres circonstances, Hinata l'aurait trouvé charmant. Grand, les épaules larges, elle détailla son visage pâle, presque blafard, ses longes mèches de cheveux noirs qui tombaient en cascade le long de ses bras, ses yeux verts foncés en amande et sa mâchoire solide.

Non, ce qui dérangeait la jeune femme, c'était le regard avec lequel il la détaillait. Avide. Carnassier. Sadique. Cet homme transpirait l'appétit et le désir. Comme hypnotisée, elle n'arrivait pas à crier ni à bouger d'un seul petit doigt. Elle avait l'impression d'être pétrifié dans ses bras.

Orochimaru quant à lui ne pouvait également la quitter des yeux. Et quels yeux ! Blancs, purs comme de la nacre. Sasuke avait fait du bon boulot. Il se lécha les lèvres et sourit, dévoilant ses canines. Hinata eut comme un déclic. Elle se dégagea brusquement des bras de l'Empereur, tombant lourdement sur le sol et se coupant la main sur l'un des morceaux du vase brisé. Elle étouffa un cri de douleur, regardant avec impuissance le sang s'écouler de la plaie. Orochimaru se baissa lentement jusqu'à sa hauteur, et pris avec délicatesse la main de la jeune femme. Celle-ci crut d'abord qu'il faisait cela par compassion, mais elle se mit à hurler lorsque son tortionnaire mordu sa blessure. Les larmes aux yeux, elle vit l'Empereur lécher avec avidité le sang qui giclait.

\- Ton sang est... délicieux. Tu sais, je n'ai pas trop apprécié lorsque j'ai appris que tu avait brisé mes précieux objets. Je ne sais pas d'où tu viens, mais on ne semble pas t'avoir inculqué les bonnes manières, non ? Ah mais oui, suis-je bête : à ce qu'on m'a dit tu es amnésique.

Hinata ne répondit rien, murée dans un silence plein de défi. Le sourire d'Orochimaru s'étira davantage :

\- Bon, très bien. Puisque tu ne sembles toujours pas coopérative, je vais devoir... t'éduquer. Mais avant ça, je vais te mettre dans la confidence : tu sais qui je suis ?

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard, plutôt affairée à stopper le sang qui s'écoulait toujours de la plaie.

\- Je suis l'Empereur de Konoha, Orochimaru. Si je te le dis, c'est parce que désormais, tu dois m'appeler ainsi : « Empereur ».

\- Jamais.

Un coup rapide, suivie d'une douleur aiguë à l'abdomen. Hinata s'écroula par terre, le souffle coupé. Orochimaru lui fit relever la tête en l'attrapant par les cheveux, ignorant le cri de douleur de sa jeune esclave :

\- Écoute, ne crois pas que parce que tu es une femme je vais t'épargner. Ce serait extrêmement mal me connaître. D'ailleurs, je vais t'apprendre quelque chose. Si ce soir je ne suis pas satisfait de toi, je te tuerais au petit matin. Ne me regarde donc pas comme ça : tu crois vraiment que je n'en suis pas capable ? Tu sais, je règne sur Konoha depuis treize ans. Sur cette période, on m'a apporté chaque jour sans exceptions une jeune femme. Ça en fait... quatre-mille-sept-cent-quarante-cinq. Et sur toutes ces esclaves, j'en ai laissé en vie que huit.

Hinata ne put s'empêcher d'afficher une mine surprise, rapidement suivie d'un regard noir.

« Comment a-t-il pu commettre tant de crimes sans en être inquiété ? », pensa amèrement la Hyuga. Elle lança :

\- Que vous soyez empereur ou clochard, je m'en moque. Et entre vous et la mort, je préfère la mort.

Orochimaru éclata de rire :

\- Ma belle, qui t'as dit que t'avais le droit de choisir ?

Et avant que Hinata n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, il la releva avec force et la colla fermement contre le mur. D'un geste brusque, il écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hinata. Celle-ci, le souffle coupé, se débattit tant bien que mal et réussit à repousser son agresseur. Orochimaru ouvrit alors avec précipitation un de ses tiroirs et en sortit une seringue de taille moyenne, emplie d'un liquide à l'aspect verdâtre. Ni une ni deux, il s'empara de la fine nuque d'Hinata et y planta la seringue.

Il appuya longuement sur celle-ci, et la Hyuga hurla en sentant le liquide se répandre dans ses veines. Tout d'abord, elle ne ressentit que la douleur. Une douleur atroce et cuisante qui se divulguait partout, n'épargnant aucune parcelle de son corps. Elle se sentit rouler par terre, criant, pleurant et tapant des poings et des pieds. Peu à peu, la douleur fit place à une sensation de fatigue et de douceur. Elle cessa de pleurer, et ne réagit même pas lorsque Orochimaru la prit par les épaules et l'entraîna de nouveau contre le mur.

\- Qu...Qu'est ce que vous m'avez fait ?, dit-elle faiblement, sentant ses sens s'affoler et ses forces la quitter.

\- Juste un petit calmant ma chère, car tu me semblais bien excitée... Mais ne t'inquiète pas, cela ne va en rien t'enlever le plaisir que je vais te donner, chuchota-t-il en haletant. Et ni la douleur, rajouta-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Hinata frissonna, prête à répliquer mais elle sentit ses paroles fondre lorsque la langue d'Orochimaru vint chatouiller la sienne. Sous l'effet de la drogue, elle se sentit répondre à contrecœur au baiser, qu'ils prolongèrent pendant de longues minutes. Le souffle court, la respiration sifflante, Orochimaru commença à dénouer précipitamment le obi qui serrait le ventre de sa jeune esclave. Hinata ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait : c'était comme si la drogue lui avait enlevé toute conscience, abattue toutes ses résistances. Elle sentit les mains de l'Empereur tripoter nerveusement son obi, essayant en vain de le défaire. A bout de nerfs, Orochimaru s'empara du kimono, au niveau de la poitrine, avant de le déchirer sur toute sa longueur, dévoilant un soutien-gorge noir en dentelle qui ne laissait aucune place à l'imagination.

L'Empereur fit tourner de force la jeune Hyuga de dos pour en défaire le nœud. Il se sentit galvanisé à la vue du creux des reins de son amante, ne put s'empêcher de le caresser avec vigueur. Enfin, il parvint à se débarrasser du soutien-gorge qui entravait la vue de l'Empereur, dévoilant l'opulente poitrine de la Hyuga. A la vue de ces deux orbes de chair à sa merci, Orochimaru sentit son entrejambe se consumer. Il mordit avec avidité la poitrine de la princesse, qui lâcha un gémissement. Il s'amusa à titiller les tétons de la demoiselle, dont le corps se tendit comme un arc sous l'effet de ce traitement. Seules les larmes muettes qui glissaient de ses yeux montraient le supplice auquel était soumise Hinata. Celle-ci, les joues rouges de honte, ferma pudiquement les yeux en devinant sans mal la suite des événements.

Lentement, il fit descendre sa langue jusqu'au nombril de son esclave. Le spectacle lui était plus que jouissif : il sentit sa fierté bondir à la vue de la jeune femme, la poitrine à découvert, qui poussait des petits cris de plaisir au contact de la langue de son amant sur sa peau nue. Il remonta jusqu'à son cou, et suçota avec délectation sa chair. Il enfouit sa tête dans les épais cheveux d'Hinata, inspirant à pleins poumons son parfum enivrant. Cela faisant depuis des années qu'une esclave ne lui avait pas apporté autant de plaisir.

Tout en continuant ses baisers et ses caresses, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et la jeta sur l'immense lit. Il se positionna au dessus d'elle, et entreprit de détacher sa ceinture, dévoilant son boxer qui contenait avec difficulté sa fierté. Hinata tilta à la vue de son membre virile. Une partie d'elle-même continuait de lutter contre le liquide insidieux que lui avait transmis Orochimaru. Alors, pour la première fois depuis qu'il lui avait administré la drogue, Hinata réussit à opposer résistance. Lentement, ses gémissements de plaisir laissèrent place à des petits cris de protestation. Elle voulut se dégager, mais la pression qu'exerçait Orochimaru était trop forte. Il s'était placé au-dessus d'elle, et avait plaqué ses bras frêles de part et d'autre de sa tête. Les yeux brillants, le regard fou, il esquissa un sourcil surpris devant la résistance qu'offrait la Hyuga face à son poison. Finalement, il arbora un sourire sadique :

\- Libre à toi de résister, mais cela ne servira à rien, sinon de ne ressentir que la douleur... Et sache que voir mes proies se débattre m'excite terriblement. Le sexe n'en sera que plus amusant.

Et comme pour accompagner ses paroles, il lui fit un clin d'œil et entreprit de déchirer le bas de son kimono. Hinata hurla, se démenant pour essayer de le faire lâcher prise. Cependant, rien n'y faisait.

\- Ne te fatigue pas ma belle, dit-il en haletant, la drogue aspire ton énergie...

En effet, la jeune femme sentit sa force faillir et sa vue se brouiller. Désormais, le seul rempart qui lui restait était une petite culotte à frou-frou rouge, que Orochimaru s'empressa de lui enlever. Elle était à présent entièrement nue, à sa merci. L'Empereur respirait d'un souffle rauque, impatient d'en découdre. Son excitation, qui se faisait de plus en plus sentir, allait exploser. Orochimaru descendit sa langue jusqu'au fruit défendu, et commença à le titiller avec intensité. Hinata eut un sursaut, et ne put réprimer un gémissement de plaisir. Les coups de langue s'intensifièrent, accentuant le plaisir coupable et non-consentie de la jeune femme.

Décidé de passer aux choses sérieuses, tandis que l'une de ses mains serrait toujours les deux bras frêles de la Hyuga pour l'empêcher de bouger, l'autre commença à retirer son boxer avec difficulté. Ils étaient à présent tous les deux nus. Hinata ferma les yeux à la vue de la taille considérable de la virilité de l'Empereur. Des larmes continuaient de rouler le long de sa joue, prières muettes et sans espoir.

Orochimaru, tout en pressant douloureusement la poitrine de la jeune femme, écarta avec violence ses cuisses et y inséra un doigt. Hinata poussa un hurlement de douleur en sentant cette intrusion dans sa féminité. L'Empereur, galvanisé par les cris de son esclave, accentua la pression de son doigt et s'aventura un peu plus dans sa cavité. Les traits de Hinata s'étaient crispés, et elle laissa échapper d'une voix pathétique :

\- Pitié...

Ce seul mot eut l'effet inverse de celui escompté : Orochimaru, sans prévenir, retira son doigt du fruit défendu et y fit entrer sa virilité brutalement. La Hyuga sentit quelque chose se déchirer en elle. Elle fit la seule chose qui lui était encore permise : hurler. Au bord de la jouissance, Orochimaru faisait frénétiquement un va-et-vient, poussant des râles de plaisir. A chaque coup de rein, la douleur semblait s'accroître encore et encore pour Hinata. Elle agrippa ses mains aux draps, gémissant de plus belle lorsque l'Empereur s'enfonça plus vite et plus loin en elle. Enfin, il lâcha un cri de jouissance et la princesse sentit l'orgasme que traversa Orochimaru. Il fit quelques derniers coups de butoir, et se libéra en elle.

Épuisé, il s'affala sur le lit en regardant avec satisfaction le corps inerte et nu d'Hinata. Des dizaines de griffures rouges vives zébraient son dos et ses seins. Du sang s'écoulait lentement de son vagin, tâchant le lit auparavant immaculé. Ses longs cheveux bleus nuits étaient emmêlés en des nœuds inextricables, et ses grands yeux blancs bouffis par les larmes regardaient le vide, dénués de tout sentiment.

Orochimaru se mit debout et sortir d'un tiroir un poignard. Il s'assit tranquillement sur le coprs nu d'Hinata, et posa le bout tranchant de la lame contre sa gorge :

\- Je pensais que j'allais te tuer sur le champs pour ton impertinence mais... J'ai la sensation que la meilleure de tes punitions serait de te laisser vivre, et de faire de toi mon esclave et ma favorite.

Hinata ne cilla même pas. Elle était déjà morte au plus profond d'elle-même. L'Empereur poursuivit :

\- Et puis, je veux te dresser... Ce soir j'ai été doux, mais bientôt nous passerons aux choses sérieuses. Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser avec toi...

La nouvelle favorite ne l'écoutait déjà plus. Hinata n'était plus que douleur. Hinata n'était plus que tristesse. Hinata n'était plus que vengeance.

* * *

\- Hé, Sasuke ! Tu connais pas la nouvelle ?

L'interpellé ne répondit pas, trop occupé à terminer sa série d'abdos. Ils se trouvaient dans une aile privée du palais réservée aux entraînements sportifs et compétitions en tout genre. Son interlocuteur, nullement gêné, poursuivit :

\- Paraît qu'il y a une nouvelle favorite, et qu'elle est arrivée au harem il y a seulement deux jours ! On dit qu'elle est vraiment pas mal...

Sasuke tilta : serait ce la jeune femme aux yeux blancs qu'il avait lui-même emmené, il y a quelques jours de cela ?

\- Naruto, en quoi ça t'intéresse ?

\- Tout ce qui touche de près ou de loin à Sakura m'intéresse, et tu le sais très bien ! J'ai peur pour sa vie. J'espère juste que cette nouvelle ne va pas lui faire de l'ombre et qu'elle ne sera pas une intrigante.

Sasuke poussa un soupir agacé :

\- Naruto, je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment tu peux être si naïf. Tu ne vois pas que cette femme ne fait que t'utiliser, et qu'elle ne fait que s'amuser avec toi !

Pour toute réponse, Naruto lui fit un clin d'œil coquin et dit :

\- Sasuke... Je sais bien que tu es juste jaloux de mon sex-appeal et du succès que j'ai auprès de la gente féminine.

Sasuke ricana. Tous les deux savaient pertinemment que le brun ténébreux était la cible favorite et répétée de toutes les jeunes femmes du pays, bien que Naruto avait également ses admiratrices. Sasuke crut bon de rajouter :

\- Naruto, t'es aussi attirant qu'un tampon usagé.

Naruto fit mine de vouloir étrangler son beau-frère, puis éclata de rire.

\- Bon, je te laisse dans ta jalousie, moi j'vais au harem voir Sakura !

Sasuke grogna une réponse inintelligible, poursuivant sa séance de sport en ruminant ses pensées.

* * *

Parmi les couloirs interminables du palais royal, Naruto sifflait gaiement, heureux d'avoir pu enfin se libérer de toutes les tâches administratives que lui avait donné Orochimaru pour passer voir son amante, la belle Sakura. Il entretenait avec elle une relation tumultueuse, ponctuée de crises de jalousie et de larmes, et ce depuis l'arrivée de la fleur de cerisier dans le harem de l'Empereur. Naruto était tombé sous son charme dès leur première rencontre, qui remontait à présent à plusieurs années. C'était durant un bal, alors que Sakura n'était encore qu'une favorite de quatrième rang (ce rang étant l'échelon le plus bas des favorites : être une favorite de premier rang signifiant être officiellement la plus appréciée de l'Empereur, et donc la plus puissante et influente).

Le jeune héritier était complètement tombé sous le charme de ces grands yeux émeraudes et de ces épais cheveux roses, d'une couleur si particulière. Depuis ce jour, la jeune femme était passée de rang de favorite de quatrième rang à celle de premier rang, et le tyran Orochimaru ne pouvait plus se passer d'elle. Il la couvrait de bijoux, d'or et de pierreries et satisfaisait tous ses caprices.

A force d'intrigues, de complots, de sexe et d'assassinats jamais totalement élucidés, elle avait réussi à évincer toutes ses rivales les plus susceptibles de la détrôner et s'était constituée un solide cercle de fidèles et de protecteurs. Naruto n'était pas bête, et il savait pertinemment que les conseils de Sasuke étaient fondés : Sakura ne l'aimait pas. Elle en aimait un autre, un beau brun ténébreux inaccessible... Naruto lâcha un petit rire amer. Sasuke n'avait toujours pas compris l'amour que lui portait la fleur de cerisier, mais Naruto s'était bien gardé de lui dire. A quoi bon ? Il savait bien que son beau-frère n'aimait pas Sakura.

Une violente collision le sortit de ses pensées. Il sentit quelqu'un s'écraser contre son torse, et ladite personne lâcher un petit cri de surprise avant de s'écrouler sur le sol marbré du palais. Déboussolé, il commença à se confondre en excuses :

\- Oula, je suis vraiment désolé, vous allez bien ? Je n'ai pas fait attention à vous, vraiment désol...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, et esquissa un sourcil interrogateur à la vue de son interlocuteur, ou plutôt, de son interlocutrice : c'était une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux cheveux bleus foncés et aux yeux étonnamment blancs. Mais ce qui retint l'attention de Naruto, outre sa joue droite contusionnée, ce fut cette marque tatouée probablement au fer rouge : trois crochets de serpent frappés d'un sceaux.

\- Oh..., murmura-t-il. Tu es la nouvelle favorite ? On vient de te marquer ce matin, non ?

Pour toute réponse, il vit la jeune femme se lever en tremblant et reprendre sa course effrénée à travers le dédale des couloirs du palais.

\- Hé, attends !, cria Naruto avant de se lancer à sa poursuite.

* * *

 _Alors, une suite ça vous tente ?... ;) Laissez moi des reviews, et dîtes moi comment vous avez trouvé ce premier lemon (enfin, viol plutôt) et avec qui voulez-vous qu'Hinata finisse :)_


	5. Sakura

Bonjour à tous ! :)

Aaargh, je sais, je suis en retard : mais rassurez-vous, je n'ai pas abandonné, loin de là ! Mais aujourd'hui, j'ai deux bonnes excuses :

\- premièrement, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fancfiction, "Redemption", qui nouvelle fois tourne autour de notre Hinata adorée. Si ce n'est pas déjà fait, je vous encourage vivement à aller y faire un tour, je n'ai posté qu'un seul chapitre mais je vais essayer de publier le second bientôt ! Cependant, je souhaite noter le fait que j'avancerais en priorité sur "L'Impératrice" que je veux absolument terminer.

\- secondo, j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à écrire ce chapitre. En effet, je l'ai écrit depuis près d'un mois mais je n'étais jamais entièrement satisfaite du résultat. Ce nouveau chapitre m'a donc pris beaucoup de temps (et c'est ce pourquoi il est plus long que les autres!), et c'est pourquoi j'attends avec impatience vos réactions. :)

Enfin, avant de répondre à vos reviews, je voudrais tous vous remercier : merci, merci d'avoir pris le temps et d'avoir pris le temps de laisser des commentaires qui m'encouragent et me font avancer. JE VOUS AIME !

 **Réponse aux reviews :**

 **Ange :** Merci de ta review et de ta fidélité ! Une apparition de Gaara n'est pas prévue pour l'instant, mais j'envisage une courte intervention de sa part dans la dernière ou la seconde partie de la fiction. ;)

 **Xybile :** Je suis super contente si tu as appréciée ce premier lemon ! En ce qui concerne mon imagination pour la suite des événements, j'ai pleins d'idées en tête : je vous réserve pleins de rebondissements, de l'amour, de la rancœur, et de l'intrigue à souhait ! Ahahah, pour Sasuke, sache qu'il va jouer un très grand rôle auprès de notre petite Hinata (peut-être même LE rôle ? ;)...

 **Fananonyme :** Si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent un peu court, j'espère que celui-ci te plaira plus ! Merci encore pour ton commentaire et tes encouragements ;)

 **:** Je t'adore, merci beaucoup de tous tes encouragements et de ta fidélité (qui me font vraiment chaud au cœur!). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, et qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances :)

 **YumeChikaraAra :** Oui, je sais je la fais beaucoup souffrir, mais je suis sadique (et je sais qu'au fond, vous aimez ça puisque ça rajoute de l'intrigue ;)... Et oui, Sasuke n'est pas partis pour l'aider pour l'instant mais soyez patient, la situation pourrait rapidement évoluer ! Et oui, il y aura plusieurs interactions Naruto/Hinata dans ce chapitre mais pour Sasuke, il réapparaîtra dans le prochain chapitre !

 **Lafertyblu :** YES, contente que tu ais aimé ce tout premier lemon ! Et oui, sachez que Orochimaru a été extrêmement doux cette fois là et que ce n'est que le début pour notre pauvre Hina... Oui, Sakura va être un personnage centrale dans la fiction ; d'ailleurs, ce chapitre est en grande partie consacrée à elle. Pour la famille d'Hinata, sache que tu auras ta réponse dans le prochain chapitre où Kiba et Neji feront leur petite apparition et te montrerons comment la disparition d'Hinata est accueillie par la famille et son époux. Itachi arrive dans quelques chapitres, patience... ;)

 **Guest :** Merci beaucoup de ton soutien ! Oui, je sais que le lemon était morbide, mais je n'avais pas envie de mettre des filtres : c'est la réalité je pense, et c'est vécu comme tel pour les victimes de viol. Oui, je connais le couple final... Mais il y aura beaucoup de chemin avant qu'Hinata se mette avec ce fameux inconnu (ou pas). :)

 **BloodRyuu :** Contente que tu ais apprécié le lemon malgré ton attachement pour notre Hinata ! Comme je l'ai déjà dis un peu plus haut, je connais le couple final mais je vous garde la surprise. ;)

 **Karinila :** Merci de ta vigilance et de ton looong commentaire (qui me fait extrêmement plaisir!). Grâce à tes conseils avisé, j'ai pu corriger, ou du moins essayer de gommer les fautes d'orthographe qui parsemaient la fiction et notamment cette première phrase sans fin. Yep, le harem est LE lieu par excellence où se mêleront intrigues, défiance et amour. :) Je comprends très bien que ça peut déranger certains lecteurs que j'ajoute Itachi à la demande des lecteurs, mais ça m'amuse et je le prends plus comme un défi à relever. Pour ton hypothèse, je ne peux rien dire. Je préfère préserver entièrement le suspense et vous laisser la surprise (bon, J'AVOUE : je fais ça surtout parce que j'adooore vous voir débattre sur les couples et proposer vos hypothèses ! ;). Bon, je peux quand même te dire qu'il y a peu de chances pour que Hina développe le syndrome de Stockholmes et tombe amoureuse d'Orochi... X') En tout cas, j'adore tes idées et toutes tes hypothèses, n'hésite pas à dévoiler un peu plus ton imagination aussi farfelue que la mienne !

 **francy :** Merci beaucoup de ta review ! J'espère que tu apprécieras la suite des événements...

 **Kanekiken :** Coucou ! Aïe, j'ai l'impression que ta review est mal passée et que du coup je ne peux lire tous ce que tu m'as écrit... Mais merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé un commentaire !

 **Kisa :** Ahahah, ça va être une surpriiiise... ;)

 **Guest :** Salut salut ! Oui, il y aura bien un couple final. :)

 **Sakka-Sensei :** Je suis super contente si la fiction te plaît et noooon, ne pleure pas parce que j'ai ignominieusement maltraité notre petite Hinata ! Et pour l'utilisation du terme "beau-frère", c'est bien conforme à la description je crois : Sasuke et Naruto n'ont aucun lien du sang, Sasuke a juste été adopté par les parents de Naruto. ;)

* * *

Hinata ne regardait pas en arrière. Elle courait de toutes ses forces, ignorant les cris du jeune homme qu'elle avait malencontreusement percuté. Il était quelques mètres derrière elle, essayant vainement de la rattraper. Mais la Hyuga ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupée à slalomer à travers les dédales de couloirs de cet immense palais. Tellement obstinée à courir qu'elle ne vit pas l'énorme colonne de marbre qui se dressait devant elle.

\- Attention, devant toi !, hurla Naruto.

Trop tard : Hinata s'y cogna tête la première. Il eut un grand « BOUM » sonore, suivi d'un couinement de douleur. La princesse chancela, se tenant douloureusement la tête entre ses mains, puis s'écroula sur le sol marbré. Naruto se précipita vers le corps inanimé, et la prit dans ses bras. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme : pourquoi était ce toujours lui qui se coltinait toutes les emmerdes du palais ?

* * *

Hinata rêvait. Elle se tenait sur une terrasse qui donnait vue sur une immense forêt dont les effluves d'encens filtraient à travers des fins rideaux de soie. De là où elle était, elle admirait l'immense crépuscule qui s'étendait sur toute la surface du ciel. Elle attentait quelqu'un. Elle jetait des coups d'œil furtifs à l'horloge qui trônait dans la chambre d'à côté, et commençait à s'impatienter. Alors qu'elle désespérait de voir ladite personne arriver, elle sentit deux bras puissants la prendre par la taille et une bouche frôler la sienne. Énervée, elle se vit se détacher de l'arrivant et dire d'une voix sèche :

\- Kiba, tu m'avais dit dix-huit heure !

Le dénommé Kiba l'attrapa par les épaules, et dit d'une voix taquine :

\- Hina, tu sais bien que je ne peux pas te résister quand tu boudes...

Hinata étouffa un rire, et essaya de garder sa mine offensée. Kiba éclata de rire

\- Mais quelle pitre comédienne tu fais ! Regardez moi ce sourire, finit-il en prenant les petites joues rondes de son amante.

Hinata, s'avouant vaincue, se retourna vers lui avec un sourire malicieux. Elle frôla sa joue gauche, et avança lentement ses lèvres pour l'embrasser. Kiba la prit par la taille et ils prolongèrent le baiser. Mais quand Hinata mit fin au baiser, les grands yeux rieurs de Kiba avaient laissé place à un regard de serpent. Hinata repoussa brusquement l'inconnu qui se tenait à présent devant elle. Elle plissa es yeux, et poussa un cri d'effroi :

\- Non, non... Ce n'est pas possible... Pas vous, pas Orochimaru ! Rendez-moi Kiba !, hurla-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, l'Empereur avança vers elle, tenant dans ses mains un fer rouge marqué par un sceau de trois crochets de serpent.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata...Ça va juste un peu piquer, dit-il, arborant son habituel sourire sadique.

\- NOOOON !

\- Hé, réveille toi !

Hinata rouvrit les yeux, haletante, le souffle court. Elle était allongée sur un banc, son corps recouvert par une fine couverture de cachemire. Elle ne se souvenait plus quel était l'objet de son cauchemar, mais elle sentait encore son cœur qui battait à tout rompre. Tous ses sens étaient en alerte : paniquée, elle voulut se lever mais une main ferme l'en empêcha.

\- Ne fais pas de mouvement brusque. Tu viens de faire un malaise, et tu dois rester allongée encore quelques minutes.

Hinata ne répondit rien. Autour d'elle s'élevaient des roucoulements d'oiseaux, accompagnés de chants mélodieux et de sifflements. Ses yeux s'habituaient tant bien que mal à la lumière aveuglante, et elle put ainsi distinguer la majestueuse végétation qui les entouraient.

\- Où... Où sommes-nous ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix faible.

\- Dans la ménagerie, dans l'aile réservée aux oiseaux. Sympa, non ? J'ai pensé que un peu d'air frais ne te ferais pas de mal, lâcha-t-il en se grattant la tête d'un air gêné. Ah, et je suis désolé de t'être rentré dedans tout à l'heure, je ne t'avais pas vu.

Hinata dévisagea son interlocuteur : la première chose qui la frappa fut ses yeux. « Océan ». C'était le premier mot qui lui vint à l'esprit. En plongeant son regard dans le sien, elle avait l'impression de se noyer dans des flots tumultueux d'une mer agitée. Il avait des cheveux blonds en bataille qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus et sa peau dorée comme le miel. Elle regarda avec curiosité ses joues, qui étaient chacune marquées par trois cicatrices symétriques.

Beau. Il était indéniablement magnifique, pensa la Hyuga malgré elle. Et gentil. C'était le premier homme qui semblait ne pas vouloir la tuer ou lui sauter, d'aussi loin qu'elle s'en souvienne. En se sentant dévisager de la sorte, le blond ne put réprimer un petit rire nerveux. Hinata se rendit alors compte que cela faisait depuis une bonne minute qu'elle observait cet inconnu, bouche bée. Elle rougit de honte, et tenta de se cacher sous la couverture. Naruto éclata d'un rire franc, attendrit par la jeune femme dont les joues avaient pris une teinte rosée défiant toute concurrence avec la tomate.

\- Ne vous moquez pas de moi, couina-t-elle.

\- Mais je ne me moque pas de vous, je vous trouves juste très mignonne !(Hinata rougit de plus belle et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même) Mais quelle est votre nom, jolie demoiselle ?

\- Hinata.

Ce mot avait naturellement franchit sa bouche, bien qu'elle s'était promis de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à un membre de ce palais. Cet inconnu lui inspirait naturellement confiance.

\- Alors Hinata, où courriez-vous comme ça tout à l'heure ?

« Dehors, n'importe où sauf ce palais ! », aurait-elle voulue répondre. Au lieu de cela, elle souffla :

\- Je ne sais pas, j'étais juste perdue.

Naruto plongea son regard bleu azur dans les deux perles de nacres d'Hinata.

\- N'ayez pas peur, je ne vous dénoncerais pas. Si je n'étais pas plein de compassion envers vous, mademoiselle, je vous aurais immédiatement emmené jusqu'à l'Empereur qui vous aurait fait exécuté, et je n'aurais pas pris la peine de vous transporter jusqu'ici, à l'abri des regards.

Hinata pensa qu'il n'avais effectivement pas tort. A contrecœur, elle murmura :

\- On m'a marqué ce matin, et puis on m'a dit que on allait immédiatement m'emmener jusqu'au... harem de l'Empereur, où je serais nommée favorite de quatrième rang. J'ai profité d'un moment d'inattention de la garde pour m'enfuir.

\- Je vois. Écoute, je suis fermement opposé aux pratiques barbares de mon oncle mais...

Hinata tilta au mot « oncle » :

\- Attendez... Vous êtes le neveu d'Orochimaru ?

Gêné, Naruto se gratta la nuque :

\- Oui, je suis Naruto Uzumaki, fils du défunt couple royal et neveux de l'Empereur. Je sais que je ne ressemble pas à mon oncle, enchaîna-t-il rapidement en voyant la mine éberluée de la Hyuga.

Hinata n'en revenait. Le premier réflexe qui lui était venu à l'esprit était celui de hurler et de la frapper. Mais comment est ce qu'un être aussi ignoble que Orochimaru pouvait avoir un neveu aussi charmant et adorable ? Hinata secoua la tête. Elle préféra enchaîner :

\- Mais... Mais alors pourquoi n'êtes vous pas sur le trône ?

\- Et bien mon frère et moi-même serons amené à régner à nos vingt-deux ans, soit dans quelques mois.

Hinata dévisagea Naruto, les yeux brillants. Elle chuchota :

\- Alors, dans quelques mois Orochimaru sera parti ?

\- Exactement. Et mon frère et moi-même nous nous engagerons à libérer toutes le favorites et à cesser tout trafic d'êtres humains.

Hinata sentit son corps se gonfler de joie. Des larmes de bonheur se mirent à couler le long de ses yeux, bouffis par le chagrin et par la fatigue. Lentement, elle descendit du banc où elle était allongée et s'agenouilla aux pieds de Naruto, ignorant les cris de protestation de celui-ci :

\- Naruto-sama, si vous êtes vraiment qui vous prétendez être et que vous comptez abolir l'esclavage... Je serais votre humble servante toute ma misérable vie, finit-elle, le front contre le sol.

Naruto s'empressa de relever la princesse, touché par ses mots et par la dignité de son interlocutrice :

\- Mademoiselle Hinata, c'est moi qui suis désolé de ne pouvoir vous aider avant ces quelques mois qui nous restent à attendre. Mais soyez forte, et sachez que si vous avez besoin d'une épaule secourable, je serais là.

Hinata hocha timidement la tête. Elle avait envie de vomir à l'idée des quelques prochains mois qui lui restaient à subir, mais pour l'instant, seul prédominait la joie de se savoir sauvée dans peu de temps. Le jeune homme poursuivit :

\- A présent, je vais vous accompagner jusqu'au harem, vous êtes déjà en retard et je sais que Sakura déteste par-dessus tout attendre... Tout le monde doit être à votre recherche, et il serait mauvais d'apprendre que vous avez essayez de fuir. Nous allons prendre comme prétexte que vous vous êtes perdue en cherchant les toilettes, et que je vous ai retrouvée déboussolée à la ménagerie.

\- Très bien. Merci encore, Monsieur Naruto.

\- Mais je t'en prie, dit-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil complice. Et appelle moi Naruto ! Après tout, nous devons avoir à peu près le même âge.

\- Avec plaisir, Monsi... Heu Naruto !, se reprit-elle sous l'œil amusé de son interlocuteur. Et appelez moi Hinata.

\- Entendu, Hinata.

* * *

Naruto et Hinata arrivèrent enfin devant la gigantesque porte close qui marquait le début du harem. Le jeune héritier prit la lourde poignée et toqua à quatre reprises. La porte s'ouvrit alors sur une femme d'âge mur, à l'aspect sévère. Elle semblait approcher de la quarantaine, bien que ses rides étaient cachées par plusieurs couches de fond de teint. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient attachés en un chignon austère, ce qui lui donnait un air perpétuellement agacé.

\- Oh, vous voilà enfin Monseigneur Uzumaki. Sakura commençait à se demander où vous étiez passé.

\- C'est que j'ai eu un léger contretemps, Kurenai. J'ai trouvé cette jeune femme au beau milieu de la ménagerie, qui se dit être la nouvelle favorite de l'Empereur. Elle semble s'être perdue en cours de chemin.

\- Perdue, perdue, c'est ce qu'elles disent toutes ! Bon, puisqu'elle est là à présent, entrez tous les deux.

Les deux jeunes gens obtempèrent, s'avançant jusqu'au niveau de Kurenai. Lentement, celle-ci fit signe à des gardes de refermer la lourde porte, qui claqua d'un bruit sec.

\- Bon, suivez-moi. On va d'abord passer par le pavillon de Sakura-sama pour lui présenter la nouvelle et y laisser Monseigneur. Toi, dit-elle en désignant Hinata, je t'emmènerais après dans le pavillon que t'as donné l'Empereur. Oui, chaque favorite a sa propre résidence, rajouta-telle en voyant le regard étonné de la Hyuga. Bien entendu, pour l'instant tu es une favorite de quatrième rang. Ino est de troisième rang, Shion est de second rang et enfin Sakura est de premier rang. Tu seras amenées à toutes les côtoyer, donc tâche de rester discrète, surtout compte tenu de ton rang inférieur au leur. De toutes manières, c'est Sakura qui va t'expliquer tout ça.

Tout en poursuivant ses explications, Kurenai zigzaguait à travers les différents couloirs qui reliaient les pavillons entre-eux. Hinata, bouche bée, ne put s'empêcher d'admirer la beauté de ces lieux : les pavillons avaient été construits dans un style traditionnel japonais, et donnaient tous un accès à un magnifique jardin où coulait une petite rivière dans laquelle l'on pouvait voir le reflet doré des écailles des poissons rouges. Un peu partout, des cerisiers parsemaient le harem et leurs lourdes fleurs virevoltaient dans les airs, emportées par la bise légère. La Hyuga se mordit les lèvres : elle ne devait pas oublier que cet endroit était avant tout une prison, et que cette beauté n'était qu'illusion.

Enfin, Kurenai fit signe à Hinata et à Naruto de s'arrêter. Ils se tenaient devant un pavillon des plus raffinés, probablement le plus majestueux qu'est vue Hinata jusque là. Kurenai toqua trois coups à la porte, et leur intima de se taire. Elle chuchota à la Hyuga :

\- Quand tu verras Sakura, mets toi à genoux. Parle seulement si elle te pose une question, et ne la regarde jamais droit dans les yeux.

-Mais... Je ne la connais même pas, comment la reconnaîtrais-je ?

Naruto éclata de rire, tandis que Kurenai eut un sourire amer :

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas pour cela. Dès que tu auras posé tes yeux sur elle, tu sauras que c'est Sakura.

Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre : la porte s'était brusquement ouverte devant eux, laissant voir un jeune garde paniqué.

\- Ah, c'est vous ! Enfin, dépêchez-vous, Sakura-sama vous attend depuis plus de une heure ! On vous attend dans le petit salon.

-Merci Konohamaru. Allons-y !, fit Naruto à l'adresse des deux jeunes femmes qui l'accompagnaient.

* * *

Ni une ni deux, ils s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur du pavillon tandis que Konohamaru, essoufflé, entreprit de refermer la lourde porte derrière eux.

-Hinata, tu vas rester derrière nous. Kurenai et moi allons annoncer ta venue, et je vais essayer d'expliquer la raison de ton retard, compris ?

Pour toute réponse, l'interpellée hocha la tête en tremblant. A peine avaient-ils posé les pieds dans le pavillon qu'une dizaine de servantes avaient attrapé Hinata pour la maquiller, coiffer, habiller, au plus grand daim de la jeune princesse qui se sentait à présent déguisée. Elle avait la nausée, et l'impression qu'elle allait s'évanouir : son obi lui comprimait les douloureusement les côtes, et elle les griffures que lui avaient fait Orochimaru la lancinaient toujours autant.

Elle vit Naruto lui faire un petit signe, et ils entrèrent enfin dans le « petit salons » de Sakura. A peine étaient-ils entrés que la Hyuga sentit l'ambiance pesante qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle résista à la tentation de relever sa tête, et se contenta de regarder ses pieds, cachée derrière Naruto et Kurenai. Elle distingua seulement les riches tapisseries qui égayaient le salons, et la dizaine de personnes sagement assises de part et d'autre de la pièce. A travers ses paupières à moitié closes, elle aperçut rapidement un trône surélevé sur lequel se tenait une jeune femme. Elle entendit Kurenai prendre la parole :

\- Sakura-sama, excusez nous du retard considérable que nous avons pris, mais...

\- Il suffit, Kurenai. Ne cherche pas à te justifier, toi et la nouvelle. Je n'ai que faire de tes excuses, et ce n'est pas pour cela que nous sommes réunis aujourd'hui. Toi, on ne t'a donc jamais appris les bonnes manières ?, continua Sakura en apostrophant la Hyuga. Agenouille-toi immédiatement, avant que je ne te punisse pour ton insolence.

La voix de la favorite était glaciale et impatiente. Hinata résista à la tentation de quitter la pièce en courant, et s'exécuta. Elle cogna son front contre le sol, et répliqua d'une voix calme et ferme :

\- Sakura-sama, veuillez ne pas accabler Kurenai de reproches, et ni Naruto. Je suis la seule et unique responsable de ce retard, retard que j'assume complètement.

On aurait pu entendre une mouche voler : jamais, ô grand jamais quiconque n'avait osé interpeller la principale favorite de la sorte. Hinata imaginait sans peine le regard plein de reproches de Kurenai et le visage paniqué de Naruto. Après quelques secondes de flottement, elle entendit Sakura ricaner :

\- Mais c'est qu'elle a du culot la nouvelle... Alors comme ça tu appelles Monseigneur Uzumaki par son prénom ?

\- Sakura, le coupa Naruto. C'est moi qui lui ait dit de m'appeler comme ça, et je te rappelle que l'on n'est pas venu ici pour lui faire un procès.

Sakura poussa un soupir, et abdiqua :

\- Bon, passons aux choses sérieuses donc. Mais d'abord, relève la tête que je vois un peu la qualité de la marchandise.

Le ton était insultant et fit l'effet d'une gifle pour Hinata. Malgré tout, elle ravala sa colère et leva lentement son visage. Il était difficile de dire laquelle des deux jeunes femmes étaient la plus surprise : Hinata ne pouvait quitter des yeux Sakura. Cette dernière était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, et la Hyuga comprit de suite l'attraction que pouvait exercer la fleur de cerisier. De grands yeux verts émeraudes, de longs cheveux roses pâles, une bouche pleine et un teint sans défauts. Ses courbes étaient soulignées sans vulgarité par un kimono luxueux mêlant le turquoise et le pourpre.

Quant à Sakura, et malgré sa mine impassible, une lueur de panique avait traversé ses yeux verts. Elle ne pouvait non plus détacher du regard les yeux de nacres de sa nouvelle rivale, agrémentés par un visage pâle en forme de cœur et de longs cheveux bleus nuits qui lui tombaient gracieusement jusqu'au creux de ses reins. Sakura serra imperceptiblement les poings, et eut un sourire moqueur :

\- Et bien, c'est donc ça ? J'avoue que je comprends mieux pourquoi l'Empereur t'as relégué au rang de favorite de quatrième rang. C'est probablement par pitié qu'il t'a gardé en vie ! Il s'est sûrement laissé berner par tes airs de sainte ni-touche. Ou alors tu dois être juste une des ces innombrables putains qui vendent leur corps comme on vend des beignets.

La cour qui entourait Sakura ricana devant ces bons mots. On guetta la réaction d'Hinata, qui restait prostrée et tremblante face à ces attaques d'une violence démesurée. Naruto se planta son regard d'azur dans celui émeraude de son amante :

\- Sakura, tu ne la connais pas. Donne lui sa chance ! Et de toutes manières, je ne l'ai pas emmenée ici pour de vulgaires disputes, tu es sensée lui souhaiter la bienvenue et lui expliquer les règles qui régissent le harem.

Sakura chassa ces propos d'un geste agacé :

\- Naruto, ne te fais pas embobiner par cette femme. Mais cependant, tu as raison : je m'éloigne du sujet et je n'aime pas perdre mon temps. Bien, Hinata c'est ça ? Je vais être très brève. Comme on te l'a probablement déjà expliqué, nous sommes à présent quatre favorites. Tu dois savoir qu'en te laissant la vie, l'Empereur a fait preuve d'une très, même trop grande mansuétude et te fait un immense cadeau. A partir du soir où il t'a fait sienne, tu lui appartiens : il peut faire de toi ce qui lui chante, et tu ne vaux pas plus cher que son vase. Je suis la favorite de premier rang, Shion est la seconde et Ino la troisième. En fonction de ton rang, tes privilèges et tes devoirs sont plus ou moins grands. C'est l'Empereur qui décide de notre rang, et seul lui estime si tu peux oui ou non en changer. Comme Shion, Ino et toi-même êtes de rang inférieur au mien, vous vous devez de me servir de façon irréprochable, sous peine de sanctions de ma part, rajouta-t-elle en insistant sur ces derniers mots. A partir de demain, tu vas donc faire partie intégrante de ma cour et ainsi te plier à mes moindres désirs.

Hinata voulut vomir à l'idée d'être non seulement l'esclave d'Orochimaru, mais de Sakura. A côté de cette dernière, l'Empereur lui semblait presque être le Père Noël. Sakura fit signe à deux jeunes femmes qui l'entouraient de se relever :

\- Voici Shion, de second rang donc.

La dénommée Shion était une jeune femme aux courbes plus que voluptueuses et aux cheveux courts châtains. Son kimono dévoilait un décolleté plongeant qui laissait entre-apercevoir une poitrine indécemment grande. Elle regarda Hinata d'une petite moue dédaigneuse en battant des cils.

\- Ino, de troisième rang.

La jeune femme en question était une grande blonde aux formes plantureuses, dont les longs cheveux platines descendaient jusqu'à sa taille. A la grande surprise de la Hyuga, elle lui fit un grand sourire, laissant dévoiler ses dents immaculées, et la prit dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un imperceptible « Bienvenue ». Sakura et Shion les foudroya du regard et se regardèrent d'un air entendu. La principale favorite claqua sa langue contre son palais, et les interpella sèchement :

\- Ino, revient ici immédiatement., la présentation est terminée. Kurenai, je te nomme gouvernante de la nouvelle. Konohamaru te donnera les clés du pavillon que lui a assigné Orochimaru : ce sera le « Pavillon du crépuscule ».

Sur ce, Sakura tira sur une petite sonnette, et intima l'ordre aux gardes de raccompagner Hinata et Kurenai à leur pavillon. Hinata espéra un instant que Naruto viendrait avec elle. Plein d'espoir, elle se tourna vers le jeune prince, mais sentit aussitôt son visage se crisper : elle vit le blondinet attraper Sakura par la taille en l'embrassant passionnément, et l'entraîner en riant derrière un paravent.

* * *

Alors, vous avez aimé ? :)

La suite sera principalement centrée autour d'un bal donné à l'honneur d'Hinata, et s'ouvrira par un affrontement entre Neji et Kiba...


	6. Jeu mortel

_Bonsoir à toi, cher Lecteur avide de nouvelles aventures !_

 _Je tenais tout d'abord à m'excuser à toi, Lecteur, de ma longue absence, dont je ne justifierais pas les motifs, si ce n'est que mes révisions m'empêchent d'avancer à un rythme très soutenu et que cette histoire de prétendu plagiat m'a mise très en colère._

 _En tout cas, je ne saurais te remercier de tous tes reviews (ou pas), de ta présence réconfortante ! C'est grâce à toi, grâce à vous, et plus particulièrement à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé des critiques (bonnes ou négatives), et encouragés pour continuer ma fiction ! Pour tout vous dire, j'avais un moment projeté d'abandonner "L'Impératrice", mais vos messages d'encouragement et de soutien m'ont conforté dans ma décision de poursuivre et terminer cette fic._

 _Tout de suite, réponse à vos reviews (et au passage, à la personne qui m'accuse de plagiat) :_

 _ **Hinata-et-comp :** Alors, par où commencer ? Je dois dire qu'à la première lecture de ton commentaire, je me suis sentie coupable. Coupable de quoi ? Et bien, insidieusement, je me soufflais que finalement, peut-être avais-je lu il y a longtemps ta fiction et que je m'en étais inconsciemment inspirée ?_

 _Puis, grâce à une lectrice, j'ai obtenu le lien menant à ta fiction. Et franchement, dès la lecture du premier chapitre, j'ai été soulagé : j'ai poursuivi ma lecture, lu encore un chapitre ou deux. Plus j'avançais dans ma lecture, plus mon sentiment de soulagement se transformait en colère. Soulagement de ne pas reconnaître ta fic et d'être sûre une bonne fois pour toute que je n'ai rien copié du tout, et même pas l'esquisse de la trame. Et en colère, en colère parce que tu te permets de plaindre dans les reviews sans prendre la peine de m'adresser également un message privé pour qu'on puisse discuter comme deux grandes personnes, et en colère en me rappelant que tu avais qualifié ma fiction de « pâle copie »._

 _Je n'ai aucun problème que tu ais eu des soupçons de plagiat, et il est légitime que tu viennes me voir pour voir si ce plagiat est vérifié : mais parler de « pâle copie », c'est complètement aberrant, prétentieux et franchement injurieux. Tu m'as listé les similitudes entre nos deux fics, qui te poussaient à qualifier donc la mienne de « pâle copie » : tu as parlé du choix des personnages principaux, de la trame en elle même se passe dans un château, du fait qu'Hinata se fait enlevée, elle est retenue dans ce palais et veux tout faire pour en sortir, que le souverain est fourbe et le royaume corrompu, que j'utilise un grade pour les maîtresses et que toi tu utilises un grade pour les épouses, que Sakura est numéro un et enfin le bal que tu prévois d'écrire._

 _Pour répondre à ces accusations, je vais reprendre simplement quelques points d'une review de Amerys (que je remercie au passage), qui résume très bien ma réponse : « le thème de la princesse enlevée qui atterris dans un harem c'est pas l'idée la plus originale du monde (...). Ensuite le parallèle Hinata la princesse/Sakura la favorite, là encore c'est un cas souvent utilisé parce que ce sont les personnages les populaires dans la fanbase Naruto. Le coup du bal, franchement, c'est un procédé tout à fait logique. »_

 _De plus, notre intrigue n'est pas du tout la même, mais ce qui me paraît le plus flagrant, c'est tout de même le caractère de nos personnages respectifs qui, quand bien même portent le même nom, sont totalement différents !_

 _Je ne vais donc pas en rajouter plus, mais je voulais juste te dire que bien que je comprends complètement le fait qu'un auteur veuille savoir si ses soupçons de plagiat sont vérifiés, mais qu'il doit en retour faire preuve d'un minimum de respect (en m'envoyant également un message privé par exemple), et que ses accusations soient véritablement fondées avant de crier à la « pâle copie » et en me priant de ne plus « copier mon travail »._

 _Je mets ci-joint le lien de ta fic pour que mes lecteurs se fassent leur propre avis, et qu'ils puissent s'exprimer librement dans les commentaires, et en me disant si ils trouvent que les similitudes sont vérifiées et que c'est moi qui ait en faute :_

 _Sur ce, je te souhaite sincèrement une bonne continuation dans ta fiction._

 _ **Sakka-sensei :** Heureuse de savoir que le profil des favorites te plaît, ainsi que le rencontre avec Naruto (qui m'a donné beaucoup de fil à retordre...) ! Merci encore de ta review, et bonne continuation à toi aussi pour tes fics (que je suis assidûment!)_

 _ **Lerugamine :** Merci de ta review, en espérant que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _ **Lafertyblu :** Heeey ! Encore merci pour tous tes adorables encouragements qui me font super plaisir ! :) Ahah, en effet, avoir Sakura comme rivale ne sera pas de tout repos pour notre petite Hina... Pour Ino, je te laisses découvrir la suite de tes événements. J'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit retour de Neji et de Kiba !_

 _ **Xtatoe :** Salut, ça va et toi ? ;) Merci de tes encouragements, et de m'avoir donné le lien de la fiction. Merci encore de ton soutien, et en espérant que la suite est à la hauteur de tes attentes !_

 _ **Fanny :** Ahah, merci ! Je m'astreint à écrire de plus en plus, et je ne sais pas si ça se sent mais au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans la fic, mes chapitres sont de plus en étoffés. :) Bon, je sais que j'ai encore de la marge et du progrès à faire... Ce chapitre sera le plus long pour l'instant, et j'espère qu'il te comblera !_

 _ **Ange :** Ah ça, je confirme : Sakura sera une véritable peste dans la fic, elle en fera voir de toutes les couleurs à notre petite Hinata. Dans ce chapitre, je ne m'attarderais pas dans la description du pavillon, ce sera dans le prochain où je m'attarderais plus sur ces détails.:) Hé non, le choc avec la colonne ne lui a pas fait retrouvé la mémoire... I va falloir attendre encore de nombreux chapitres avant cela ! Merci encore pour ta review, et à bientôt j'espère;)_

 _ **Yukinarii :** Tout d'abord, merci beaucoup de ta fidélité et de tes encouragements ! Je suis heureuse que malgré tout, des lecteurs apprécient le caractère de Sakura.:) Tu vas voir, mais Naruto ne sera pas hélas toujours fidèle à lui-même, et risque même de te décevoir... Enfin, je ne t'en dis pas plus ! J'espère que tu apprécieras ce nouveau chapitre !_

 _ **kisa :** Merci beaucoup de tes encouragements, ça me fait très plaisir ! Naruto n'est pas "méchant" avec Hinata, je pense jusque qu'il est très maladroit et amoureux (pour l'instant peut-être ?) de Sakura. Yes, Hinata va en effet beaucoup en baver avec Sakura, mais je te réserve ça pour les prochains chapitres... Je sais que côté lemon il n'est pas parfait, mais merci de ta franchise et de tes conseils ! J'en ferais d'autres de toute façon, et j'espère que je vais m'améliorer.;)_

 _ **BloodRyuu :** Coucou ! Merci beaucoup de tous tes encouragements, ça fait chaud au cœur et c'est grâce à des commentaires comme les tiens que j'ai décidé de poursuivre la fiction, donc merci sincèrement. Moi aussi, j'encourage quand même Hinata-et-comp pour la poursuite de sa fiction, malgré tout._

 _ **Kirango Kin :** Je t'ai déjà répondu par message privé, mais merci encore de ta critique longue et extrêmement constructive ! En passant, je vous encourage tous à aller voir le profil de qui publie des interviews d'auteurs de fanficion sur , et les critiques qui vont avec. Merci pour tout !_

 _ **Amerys :** Que dire, à part te remercier ? Je ne vais pas faire du blabla inutile, mais juste te remercier encore une fois pour ta review qui m'a vraiment motivée à continuer !_

 _Désolé que les réponses aux reviews soient un peu expéditives, mais entre le bac et les activités extra-scolaires, je ne sais plus où me donner de la tête pour poursuivre cette fiction..._

 _Je vous l'annonce d'ores et déjà, mais il va se passer **beaucoup de choses** dans ce chapitre, chapitre qui par ailleurs m'a coûté beaucoup de **temps** et d' **énergie** ; j'ai eu beaucoup de mal avec la scène du bal, mais je pense que le temps d'attente en vaut la peine, car vous avez entre vos mains le **chapitre le plus long** que j'ai écrit (ALLEILUIAAA) ! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

Kiba prit une nouvelle rasade d'alcool. Hagard, il projeta rageusement la bouteille contre le mur lorsqu'il constata qu'elle était vide. Le jeune prince était méconnaissable : son visage, auparavant avenant et malicieux, était à présent marqué par la haine. Il tituba avec difficulté jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre, la démarche incertaine, et gueula :

\- A boire, à boire !... Neji, ramène moi une nouvelle bouteille !

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux longs cheveux châtains et aux grands yeux blancs cernés, bouffis par les larmes.

\- Kiba, il faut qu'on parle.

L'héritier du Pays de l'Encens l'ignora, et continua :

\- Ramène-moi une nouvelle bouteille, je meurs de soif, marmonna-t-il avec fébrilité.

Neji fit une grimace de dégoût en sentant l'odeur pestilentielle qui émanait de la chambre. Le Hyuga l'attrapa par les épaules, et le secoua violemment :

\- Tu ne peux plus continuer comme ça ! Ça fait deux mois déjà, deux mois que t'es enfermé dans cette putain de chambre et que tu te saoules au lieu de m'aider à avancer dans nos recherches !Hinata n'est pas morte, tu comprends ? Elle n'est pas morte !

Kiba se détacha de l'emprise de Neji, et hurla :

\- Ah oui ? Et dis moi qu'est ce qui te fais dire ça ! Moi je pense que t'es aussi malade que moi, malade parce que Tenten a été tué et que tu l'aimais, malade à l'idée de trouver le cadavre de ta cousine ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi que Hinata est morte !

Neji donna un coup de poing phénoménal à Kiba, qui le projeta contre le mur. Les larmes aux yeux, tremblant il chuchota, en contenant difficilement sa haine :

\- Je t'interdis, dit-il en détachant chaque syllabe. Je t'interdis de prononcer encore une fois le nom de Tenten de ta sale bouche d'ivrogne. Oui, Tenten est morte. J'ai retrouvé son corps mutilé à côté du carrosse d'Hinata. Oui, peut-être que ma cousine, ta fiancée, n'est plus de ce monde. Mais ce n'est pas en noyant ta peine dans l'alcool que tu vas réussir à la retrouver bon sang ! Est ce qu'un jour tu pourrais te pardonner si Hinata est vivante aujourd'hui et que toi tu restes là à te bourrer la gueule ? Réfléchis bien, Kiba. C'est la dernière fois que je viens te voir. Si tu restes de nouveau sourd à mes paroles et que tu préfères pleurnicher sur ton sort en buvant, et bien soit. Mais si tu aimes Hinata, et que tu veux la trouver, morte ou vivante, et bien joins toi à moi.

Neji termina sa phrase en tendant la main à Kiba qui était toujours affalé contre le mur, muet. Celui-ci regarda en tremblant la main tendue de son ami. Il ferma les yeux, et se remémora de la première fois où il avait embrassé Hinata. Cela semblait tellement si loin aujourd'hui... Il se rappelait du goût sucré des lèvres de son amante, et du parfum enivrant de ses cheveux. Ses paupières frémirent. Il avait beau essayé de s'abrutir dans la boisson, rien n'y faisait. Non, il ne pouvait pas, il ne voulait pas oublier les yeux brillants d'Hinata. Il empoigna brusquement la main de Neji et, plantant son regard droit dans ses yeux, murmura un imperceptible « merci ».

* * *

Hinata ouvrit ses grands yeux blancs laiteux. La respiration sifflante, elle se releva brusquement, tous ses sens en alerte. Sa main droite était crispée sur sa poitrine, et elle pouvait entendre très distinctement les battements effrénés de son cœur. « Encore le même cauchemar », se dit-elle. Cela faisait près de d'un mois qu'elle était retenue dans le harem de l'Empereur, ou plus précisément, dans le « Pavillon du Crépuscule » ; depuis, ses rêves ressassaient sans cesse les viols quotidiens qu'elle subissait. Elle revivait encore et encore la même scène : les mains moites d'Orochimaru sur son corps nu, ses mains griffant sauvagement sa peau, sa langue léchant avec avidité sa nuque, et elle, faible et impuissante, le suppliant d'arrêter.

La Hyuga, les épaules secouées de sanglots, repoussa tant bien que mal la multitude de draps dans laquelle elle était empêtrée, et se traîna avec difficulté jusqu'à sa salle de bains. Là, elle jeta un regard distrait au miroir, et frissonna à la vue de son reflet : elle y vit une jeune femme de vingt ans, mais qui semblait en avoir vécu cinquante. Elle se dirigea en tremblant vers une luxueuse cuve de marbre d'où miroitait une eau fraîche, et en prit un peu dans ses mains : elle s'en aspergea fébrilement les contours du visage. Elle se calma un peu, ses pleurs devinrent silencieux. La Hyuga revint à petits pas dans sa chambre, et s'emmitoufla à nouveau sous ses draps. Elle ne voulait surtout pas réveiller Kurenai, sa gouvernante attitrée. Elle lui donnait déjà assez de soucis, notamment du fait qu'elle refusait depuis quelques jours de s'alimenter, au grand daim de Kurenai qui essayait par tout les moyens de la faire fléchir. Au cours de ce dernier mois,Hinata avait perdu son innocence : lorsque Naruto lui avait dit que dans quelques mois Orochimaru quitterait le trône, elle avait d'abord exulté de joie. Cependant, elle avait vite déchanté : le soir même après qu'elle se soit installée, l'Empereur lui avait de nouveau rendu « visite ». Comme pour la première fois, elle avait hurlé, battu des pieds, supplié, pleuré. Toutes ses tentatives d'échapper à Orochimaru s'étaient soldées par des échecs, ne faisant qu'augmenter le plaisir et l'excitation de l'Empereur, et la menant fatalement à avoir le corps souillé.

Hinata ne croyait plus en rien, n'avait plus goût à rien : la nuit, elle se faisait abusée par Orochimaru. Le jour, elle était humiliée par Shion et Sakura. Cette dernière n'épargnait pas la Hyuga depuis son arrivée : profitant de son statut de première favorite en titre, elle lui confiant sans cesse les tâches les plus pénibles qui soient donné à une favorite (tel que l'épilation des jambes longilignes de la fleur de cerisier), la punissait, la harcelait en réprimandes, la critiquant publiquement sur son port de tête, sa tenue, son physique menue... Hinata ne comprenait pas ce déferlement de violence. Même Ino ne subissait pas des attaques aussi brutales.

Ainsi, seules trois raisons poussaient Hinata à ne pas mettre fin immédiatement à ses jours.

La première était la vengeance : la princesse s'était jurée de tuer Orochimaru de ses propres mains. La seconde avait des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds maladroitement coiffés en épis désordonnés, de fines cicatrices cernant ses joues, et un sourire à faire chavirer le cœur : Naruto Uzumaki. Dès qu'il voyait la Hyuga, il ne manquait jamais de lui faire un petit clin d'œil ou de lui demander des nouvelles. Hinata aurait voulu lui hurler quel enfer lui faisait vivre son oncle et son amante, lui montrer ses cicatrices, crier comment il pouvait faire comme si de rien n'était alors que chaque nuit, une jeune femme vierge était violée puis assassinée par l'Empereur. Au lieu de ça, elle laissait échapper un sourire timide en murmurant un doux « tout va bien », et dévorait son visage des yeux. Elle jalousait secrètement Sakura, qui semblait occuper entièrement le cœur du blondinet. La jeune femme se giflait mentalement d'être aussi faible, mais le jeune prince occupait toutes ses pensées : il semblait être son seul échappatoire dans cet enfer, sa bouée de sauvetage dans cet océan impitoyable.

Enfin, la dernière raison était l'amitié que lui portait Ino : elles s'étaient toutes deux énormément rapprochées, jusqu'à se confier leurs plus profonds secrets. Dès que Sakura daignait leur offrir quelques instants de répit, elles s'isolaient pour parler ensemble, à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Hinata avait ainsi confié à la jeune femme blonde son béguin pour Naruto, sujet sur lequel Ino la taquinait souvent, et son amnésie, tandis que cette dernière avait avoué à la Hyuga que Sasuke et elle même entretenaient une liaison.

 _"- Je crois que je l'aime, avait chuchoté Ino, rouge de plaisir. Mais ce n'est pas réciproque, je le vois bien..._

 _\- Ne dis pas ça Ino ! Quel homme ne tomberait pas sous ton charme ?, s'exclama naïvement Hinata._

 _\- Hinata, les hommes ne s'intéressent qu'au sexe, murmura tristement la favorite. Il vient, on couche ensemble, il prend son pied et puis il repart."_

 _La Hyuga restait quand même intimement persuadée des chances de la Yamanaka avec cet homme. D'ailleurs, mais qui diable pouvait donc être ce Sasuke dont elle avait si souvent entendu parler ? On disait qu'il était si bel homme, qu'il ne s'était jamais fait éconduire. D'autres rumeurs parlaient d'un homme certes beau, mais glacial et froid._

 _La Hyuga ferma les yeux. En pensant à Ino, elle se remémora les mystérieuses paroles que lui avait adressées la veille même la Yamanaka :_

 _"-Hinata, demain je te parlerais de quelque chose de très important et dangereux, lui avait-elle dit d'un ton grave, les mains sur les épaules._

 _\- Ça concerne encore ton petit Sasuke ?,avait rétorqué Hinata en riant._

 _\- Non Hinata, c'est beaucoup plus sérieux que ça. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé si on pouvait éliminer Orochimaru, et surtout le punir de ce qu'il nous a fait ?_

 _La Hyuga la regarda avec surprise : c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Ino tenir ouvertement ce genre de propos. Celle-ci poursuivit :_

 _\- Demain, je te dirais comment je suis entrée au palais. Et je te parlerais de... de quelques amis qui seraient intéressés de te connaître_

 _Hinata n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que la blonde était déjà repartie, la démarche raide"_

La Hyuga essaya de chasser ses pensées de son esprit, et se recroquevilla un peu plus dans son lit.

* * *

Hinata émit un grognement, sous le regard désapprobateur de Kurenai. Elle murmura froidement :

\- Suis-je vraiment obligée d'aller au bal, ce soir ?

Kurenai, mi-lassée mi-attendrie, répéta pour la énième fois :

\- Mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez vous dérogez à la règle. Ce bal est une tradition ancestrale.

Hinata baissa la tête, pensive.

En effet, ce matin même, un serviteur était venue leur annoncer, à elle et à Kurenai, qu'aurait lieu ce soir le traditionnel bal qui avait lieu chaque premier dimanche de chaque mois. Kurenai lui avait expliqué que cet événement permettait, pour toutes les nouvelles favorites, de marquer leur entrée dans le monde fermé de la cour royale.

\- Mademoiselle Hinata, ce bal est absolument crucial pour votre avenir, lâcha Kurenai d'une voix ferme. C'est l'occasion idéale de vous faire de nouveaux alliés et de vous former votre propre cercle d'intimes.

\- Et si je n'ai pas envie de côtoyer ces gens-là ?, lança Hinata d'un air bravache.

Kurenai se retint de l'étriper :

\- « Pas envie » ? Mademoiselle, cela ne tient pas de vous et de vos envies, mais de votre survie ! Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte, mais vous êtes en compétition, com-pé-ti-on, dit-elle en détachant chaque syllabe. La durée de vie moyenne dans ce palais pour les favorites est de à peine deux mois. Donc si vous tenez à ne pas vous faire tuer par l'Empereur, ou assassiner par une de vos rivales, vous allez serrer les fesses et allez à ce maudit bal !, grinça-t-elle entre ses dents.

Hinata regarda avec culpabilité le visage gonflé par la colère de sa gouvernante. Elle murmura doucement :

\- Kurenai... Je vous suis extrêmement reconnaissante de tout ce que vous faîtes pour moi, mais comprenez moi, je ne me sens pas capable de faire de ces personnes des « alliés », comme vous le dîtes. Je me répugne à utiliser des méthodes aussi basses et indignes, et à côtoyer des amis d'Orochimaru.

\- Mademoiselle, on ne dit pas « Orochimaru » mais au minimum L'Empereur, gronda Kurenai, ignorant la grimace de sa protégée. Cependant, rajouta-t-elle en se radoucissant, je comprends votre raisonnement : mais ce mal est nécessaire. Sans alliés suffisamment puissants, vous serez livrée à vous-même, et être seule dans ce palais n'est jamais bon. Comme tout le monde, vous allez devoir jouer de vos relations pour vous débarrasser de vos rivales et préserver votre propre vie. Votre cible première doit être Ino, la favorite de troisième rang. Si vous réussissez à vous débarrasser d'elle, vous passerez automatiquement du quatrième au troisième rang et bénéficierez ainsi de davantage de privilèges, et donc de pouvoir et...

\- Non, pas Ino !, l'interrompit Hinata. Elle... elle est différente des autres. Je sens qu'elle est digne de confiance, et je préférerais m'en faire une amie. De plus, elle m'a souvent soutenue et défendue lorsque Sakura s'acharnait sur ma personne.

\- Une « amie » ?, ricana Kurenai. Mademoiselle, ce mot là n'existe pas dans l'enceinte du harem. Le terme « alliée » à la limite, conviendrait mieux. Mais soit, si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez essayer de la rallier à votre cause. Mais je me dois de vous mettre en garde : Ino est en pleine disgrâce, et vous sera peu utile. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas si l'Empereur la fait assassiner incessamment sous peu.

\- Comment ça ?, s'exclama Hinata avec inquiétude.

\- Cela fait près de six mois que Mademoiselle Yamanaka est entrée dans le harem, et les rumeurs courent comme quoi l'Empereur serait lassée d'elle ces derniers temps. Durant ce dernier mois, il l'aurait honoré de sa couche que trois fois. Je pense que derrière cette lassitude se cache la large pression de Sakura et de Shion, poursuivit Kurenai.

\- Des pressions ?, murmura la Hyuga.

\- Oui, et c'est cela qui prouve toute l'influence de Mademoiselle Haruno. Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'elle règne en maître sur ce harem, et qu'elle dispose du titre de favorite de premier rang. Depuis son arrivée dans le palais, elle a su mettre à ses pieds les membres les plus influents de la cour royale, et évincer froidement toutes ses rivales. Hélas pour elle, Yamanaka ne fera pas exception. Cela fait depuis plusieurs mois que Sakura et Shion colportent les rumeurs les plus sordides sur son compte, et j'en mets ma main à couper que Mademoiselle Haruno s'emploie à user de son influence auprès de l'Empereur pour inciter celui-ci à l'éliminer.

Hinata ne dit rien, trop secouée par ces révélations. Elle savait que Orochimaru ne rendait pas souvent visite à Ino, mais elle ne pensait pas que cela se présageait de si mauvaise augure pour la jolie blonde. La Hyuga ne voulait surtout pas perdre sa seule et unique amie.

\- Et si j'essayais de la sauver ?, chuchota Hinata. Je... Je pourrais essayer d'en toucher deux mots à Oroch...

\- Surtout pas, la coupa Kuren ai. La chute de Yamanaka me semble inéluctable et imminente, et il ne faudrait surtout pas qu'elle vous entraîne dans sa disgrâce.

Hinata se tut, estomaquée. Elle bouillonnait de rage: de quel droit Orochimaru pouvait disposer de la vie de chacune de ses favorites comme bon lui semblait ? La Hyuga sentit ses mains se crisper sur le tissu de son kimono. Elle lâcha :

\- Je ne viendrais pas au bal de ce soir.

Il y eut un silence. Kurenai scruta l'expression déterminé de sa protégée avec un mélange de colère et d'admiration. Résignée, elle abattit sa dernière carte :

\- Naruto-sama sera présent ce soir.

Hinata sentit son cœur faire un salto arrière. Cela faisait depuis une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu le blondinet, autant dire une éternité. Elle sentit toute sa détermination fléchir, et s'imaginait déjà danser aux bras de l'héritier. Elle se retourna vers sa gouvernante, fit mine de réfléchir, et murmura à contrecœur :

\- Bon, très bien, j'y serais. Mais, rajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix honteuse, je ne sais pas danser...

Le visage de Kurenai se fendit en un large sourire : elle avait vu juste. Sa protégée avait un faible pour le blond :

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas mademoiselle, nous avons encore toute la journée devant nous. Ah, et les rumeurs courent que Monsieur Uzumaki serait un adepte de la salsa.

Hinata eut un sourire enjoué :

\- Va pour la salsa !

* * *

\- Comment ça, un bal ?, bondit Sasuke.

\- Hé, calme-toi vieux ! Ben le bal traditionnel du mois, comment t'as pu oublier ?, lâcha Naruto, les yeux ronds.

Sasuke envoya valser une chaise contre le mur, sous le regard médusé de Naruto, en maudissant son oncle. Bons sang, ils n'étaient plus des gamins ! Comment Orochimaru pouvait encore se permettre de les obliger à venir aux bals, à ces mascarades ? Mais ce qui mettait Sasuke le plus en fureur, c'était le peu de réaction du blondinet et de sa naïveté. Naruto semblait ravi de participer au bal, et plus particulièrement à l'idée de danser dans les bras de Sakura. L'air béat, le jeune prince, aidé de ses suivantes, enfila un élégant costume à l'occidental en ignorant le regard noir que lui adressa Sasuke. Celui-ci congédia d'un geste rapide les servantes. Pendant quelques minutes, il se contenta de fixer Naruto. Non, Sasuke ne l'estimait pas prêt à affronter la vérité ; Ino le pressait tous les jours pour qu'il lui révèle tout, lui qui serait amené à régner. Cependant, l'Uchiwa préféra se fier à son instinct, qui lui disait que tout dire à Naruto engendrait une catastrophe. Mieux valait le maintenir dans l'ignorance... Du moins, pour l'instant.

Il se leva, et, tandis que Naruto réajustait son nœud papillon, dit d'une voix chargée de colère :

\- Naruto, Orochimaru essaye de nous manipuler ! Ces bals ne sont qu'un prétexte pour asseoir son pouvoir et sa prétendue légitimité. Il fait exprès de t'y inviter pour que tu puisses voir Sakura et que tu t'entiches d'elle un peu plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

\- Et en quoi cela pose un problème si notre oncle ne voit pas d'inconvénients à ce que j'emprunte sa favorite ?, répliqua Naruto d'une voix légèrement agacée.

\- Et bien, à présent, Orochimaru connaît ton point faible : Sakura, dit Sasuke durement. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas directement nous toucher, sous peine de se compromettre ouvertement à jour, mais il peut faire pression sur les personnes qui nous sont chères. A ton avis, pourquoi garde-t-il Sakura depuis si longtemps ?

\- Il l'apprécie, tout simplement. De plus, tu sous-estimes Sakura : elle est intelligente et habile. C'est une survivante, elle sait comment amadouer l'Empereur.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux corbeaux ricana :

\- Crois-tu vraiment que c'est pour ses beaux yeux et son « habilité » qu'elle est toujours pas crevée ? Dans un mois exactement, quand il sera ton tour de monter sur le trône, et bien il te menacera de tuer Sakura si tu ne lui laisses pas le pouvoir.

Naruto sentit ses mains se crisper de colère. Il perdit son sourire factice, et se retourna pour dévisager son frère :

\- Quand je monterais sur le trône, je saurais me montrer ferme, Sasuke. De plus, je doute qu'Orochimaru essaye de faire quoi que ce soit pour m'empêcher d'accéder au pouvoir : il me respecte comme je le respecte, contrairement à toi qui semble oublier que tu t'adresses à ton futur roi...

Sasuke essaya de garder sa mine imperturbable, ne voulant pas montrer au blondinet à quel point sa dernière remarque l'avait mit en colère. Il sentait qu'il était entrain de perdre ce frère si souriant et jovial, courageux et à la foi inébranlable. Devant lui, il ne voyait plus qu'un trop amoureux et naïf, et dont l'orgueil gonflait au fur et à mesure que la perspective de monter sur le trône approchait. Bien qu'il savait qu'Orochimaru essayait de les diviser, il ne put s'empêcher de rentrer dans le jeu fratricide de l'Empereur. Il tenta de masquer sa rage, et se rapprocha à la hauteur de Naruto :

\- Naruto, je ne vais pas te frapper parce que premièrement, tu es mon frère et ami. Deuxièmement, parce qu'il serait trop dommage d'abîmer ta sale petite gueule d'ange alors que tu t'apprêtes à retrouver ta si chère Sakura. Enfin, je voulais juste te mettre en garde contre Orochimaru, mais finalement, je ne pense plus que ce soit lui le plus grave danger...

\- Et puis-je savoir qui est cet individu si redoutable ?, demanda ironiquement Naruto, après un silence tendu.

\- Toi, répondit simplement Sasuke, en quittant la pièce d'un pas léger.

\- Tu es juste jaloux, Sasuke ! Jaloux de n'avoir aucun "point faible", comme tu le dis ! Jaloux parce que tu es seul, que tu ne monteras jamais sur le trône et que tu ne trouveras jamais ta Sakura parce que tu es bien trop égoïste !, hurla Naruto, fou de rage.

Sasuke fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu.

* * *

\- Hinata, tu es magnifique !

La Hyuga resta murée dans son silence. Le miroir devant elle renvoyait l'image d'une jeune femme menue, drapée dans un élégant kimono de soie couleur émeraude, et dont les poignets étaient serties de bracelets de jade.

Ses grands yeux blancs étaient entourés de khôl, tandis que ses longs cheveux bleus-nuits avaient été élégamment bouclés. Hinata ne pouvait détacher de son regard le long collier qui emprisonnait sa fine nuque : il était façonné en forme de serpent, la gueule grande ouverte, qui semblait étrangler le cou de la jeune esclave. Le collier avait été fait de tel sorte qu'il cachait les cicatrices et les suçons que lui avaient fait subir Orochimaru.

Sa tenue avait été choisie par l'Empereur en personne, et celui-ci avait insisté pour que Hinata porte ce collier. Oui, la jeune femme était magnifique. Mais tout dans cet accoutrement lui faisait horreur ; chaque parcelle de son corps frissonnait à l'idée que c'était Orochimaru qui avait sélectionné cette tenue. Hinata eut un mouvement de recul : chaque pièce de son accoutrement sentait, non, puait le parfum entêtant de l'Empereur. La jeune femme poussa un petit cri, et, sous le regard éberlué de sa gouvernante, elle arracha son kimono, ses bracelets et tous ses accessoires. Nue, devant le miroir, elle déchira rageusement chaque parcelle de tissus qui lui tombait sous la main.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ?, hurla Kurenai, essayant vainement d'arrêter sa protégée.

Hinata se calma peu à peu. Sa poitrine se soulevait doucement, au rythme des battements effrénés de son cœur. Un large sourire fendit son visage, et, bombant son torse, elle dit à Kurenai :

\- Le bal de ce soir, il sera spécialement en mon honneur, non ?

\- Effectivement, répondit Kurenai, trop secouée pour l'accabler de reproches.

\- Excellent. Et n'est ce pas Orochimaru lui-même qui avait dit qu'il a-do-rait les surprises ?, continua Hinata, en insistant sur ces derniers mots ?

\- Je... Je crois bien, oui, dit Kurenai d'une voix d'où transperçait l'inquiétude et la curiosité.

\- Parfait. Je sens que ce soir, il va être combler.

Kurenai ne dit rien. Une sourde angoisse l'étreignit ; elle ne savait pourquoi, mais elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

* * *

La salle de bal était une vaste pièce décorées par de luxueuses tapisseries à l'effigie de l'Empereur et de ses fameuses armoiries, des serpents. La salle était illuminée par des centaines de bougies, à la lumière incandescente et chancelante, conférant à la pièce une ambiance sensuelle et électrique. D'innombrables serveurs, en costard-cravate, arpentaient le sol marbré, prêts à se plier à toutes les exigences des membres de la cour royale. La pièce, pleine à craquer, contenait avec difficulté les centaines de personnalités les plus influentes du pays : tous étaient poudrés, maquillés, parfumés à souhait. Ainsi était composée la cour de l'Empereur, qui puait la corruption et le vice, la luxure et la débauche, le sexe et la drogue.

Orochimaru, quant à lui, n'aimait pas attendre. Cela faisait depuis plus d'une heure que toute la cour s'était réunie dans la salle du bal, et que l'on attendait avec impatience la venue de la nouvelle favorite. Les potins et les paries allaient de bon train : combien de temps tiendrait-elle ? Était-elle brune ou blonde ? Manipulatrice ou timorée ? Personne, mis à part les très proches des membres royaux, n'avait encore vus Hinata. Des rumeurs couraient comme quoi elle était d'une beauté époustouflante, d'autres racontaient qu'elle était, au contraire, d'une laideur peu commune. Cependant, tous s'accordaient à dire que sa présence ne rebattrait pas les cartes du jeu des alliances : ici, seule Sakura régnait en maître, et peu doutait de sa chute. En tout cas, la venue d'une nouvelle favorite rompait la monotonie de la cour.

Naruto et Sasuke, eux, discutaient avec quelques membres de la cour. Tous les deux prenaient soigneusement le soin de s'éviter du regard. Les favorites, quant à elles, étaient déjà présentes, sagement alignées autour de l'Empereur qui siégeait sur un luxueux trône. Seule Sakura avait le droit de lui parler sans que lui-même ait dit quelque chose au préalable, et c'est pourquoi elle dit d'une voix doucereuse :

\- Monseigneur souhaiterait-il que j'aille sommer à Ino d'aller quérir quelques douceurs ?, dit-elle en désignant d'un geste gracieux un plateau de pâtisseries à l'aspect appétissant.

L'empereur ne dit rien. La fleur de cerisier se pencha délicatement à au niveau de son oreille, et susurra :

\- Maître, seriez-vous en colère, du fait de l'absence de la petite... Hinata ?

Orochimaru acquiesça d'un imperceptible signe de tête. Le sourire de Sakura s'étira davantage :

\- Monseigneur souhaiterait-il que j'aille faire chercher cette insolente ?

L'empereur allait répondre quand tout à coup, la salle se figea dans un silence de mort.

Orochimaru et Sakura se tournèrent comme un seul homme, pour voir qui était la source de cette muette agitation. Ils ouvrirent les yeux ronds, à la vue d'Hinata. S'en suivit de toutes parts et d'autres de la salle les événements suivants : la fleur de cerisier fit tomber de ses mains vernies son éclair au chocolat, Shion lâcha sa coupe de champagne, Ino étouffa un hoquet de surprise et d'admiration, quatre serveurs firent tomber leurs plateaux remplis de viennoiseries, la mâchoire de Naruto se décrocha tandis qu'Orochimaru manqua de tomber de son trône. Seul Sasuke semblait avoir réussi à garder sa éternelle mine imperturbable. Mais en son fort intérieur, il s'étonna : il avait reconnu la jeune femme, celle là-même qu'il avait emmené à Orochimaru, il y a quelques semaines de cela. Ainsi, elle avait survécu ?

L'empereur ne pouvait détacher des yeux Hinata. La première constatation qui lui vint à l'esprit était qu'elle avait désobéi. Loin d'être vêtue de la tenue qu'il avait décidé, elle était simplement habillée d'un kimono couleur rouge sang, et dont la taille était sertie d'un obi blanc immaculé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses étaient teintées de pourpre, et ses yeux couleur lavande soulignés par un discret trait de crayon. Ses longs cheveux étaient sagement attachés en un chignon, qui laissait échapper deux mèches rebelles. Son teint blanc, presque maladif, ressortait porcelaine à la lumière des éclairages de la salle, lui conférant une beauté quasi irréelle. On pouvait voir l'esquisse de quelques veines translucides, qui s'égayaient sur sa fine nuque.

Mais le plus choquant, outre le fait de ne pas porter tenue qu'il avait décidé, était justement cette nuque mise à découvert. Sur con cou se dessinaient d'immondes traces de griffures et de morsures, qui ne semblaient être qu'un aperçu des sévices subis. Hinata avait soigneusement découpée le haut du kimono pour que le sceau qui lui avait été imposé soit visible aux yeux de tous. Mais malgré sa peau marquée à vif, la jeune femme était d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Et cela, même Orochimaru ne pouvait le daigner. Le seul fait de voir cette nuque à découvert l'excitait déjà.

Cependant, jamais, ô grand jamais une favorite avait eu l'audace de montrer ce sceau ainsi que les marques de torture. Bien entendu, ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'Orochimaru n'hésitait pas à torturer ses esclaves. Mais ce secret de polichinelle, tabou parmi les membres de la cour, était à présent révélé au grand jour. Quelques rumeurs commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle exiguë : soit la jeune femme était stupide, soit complètement inconsciente.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers l'Empereur, qui peinait à garder contenance. Il croisa le regard plein de défis de la Hyuga : il la vit murmurer distinctement,"Je n'ai pas peur". Il se lécha les lèvres, avant d'éclater d'un grand rire. Elle voulait donc jouer ? Très bien , il adorait ça. Il applaudit de ses mains, et descendit de son trône. La cour s'écarta de son passage, de tel sorte qu'il se fraya un passage jusqu'à Hinata qui, stoïque, essaye de masquer sa peur. Contre toute attente, il prit sa main avec délicatesse et embrassa le creux de sa paume. Il sourit, avant de prendre à parti les membres de la cour :

\- Mesdames, Messieurs, puisque Mademoiselle Hinata daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence, j'ouvre officiellement le bal !

Après un instant de flottement, de timides applaudissements éclatèrent dans le public. L'Empereur se tourna vers la Hyuga avec un sourire charmeur, et lui dit d'une voix forte :

\- Mademoiselle, m'accorderez-vous cette danse ?

Hinata allait lui répondre d'aller se faire voir, mais Orochimaru se pencha au niveau de ses oreilles et souffla, de façon à ce que seul elle puisse entendre :

\- Kurenai.

La jeune femme voulut vomir. Il menaçait donc de tuer sa gouvernante ? Elle serra les poings, et laissa à contrecœur l'Empereur poser ses mains sur sa taille. L'orchestre entama une valse, tandis que la cour s'écarta respectueusement pour laisser le couple évoluer dans sa danse.

\- Ma très chère, vous savez que votre attitude m'exaspère beaucoup ?, chuchota l'Empereur au creux de son oreille.

\- Monseigneur m'en voit navrée, rétorqua Hinata ironiquement.

Il la dévisagea de ses petits yeux verts, sans cacher son amusement :

\- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, ma douce. Je pense que vous m'avez mis en colère. Très en colère. Mais, voyez-vous, je suis un homme civilisé : je n'ai pas pour habitude de laver mon linge salle en public, si vous voyez où je veux en venir.

Hinata resta de marbre. Elle ne voyait pas du tout où Orochimaru voulait en venir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire satisfait en le sachant en colère. Qu'importe si il la battait ce soir ! Elle avait la peau dure, à présent.

\- Des bruits circulent comme quoi vous seriez très proche de Ino, continua l'Empereur sur le ton de la conversation.

Hinata sursauta, manquant de trébucher sur ses talons hauts. Son expression impassible avait laissé place à une panique sans nom. Elle avait compris.

\- Oh non, non... J-je, je veux dire, n-nous ne sommes pas proche du tout. Au contraire, on ne sait p-presque jamais parlé, et...

L'Empereur ne la laissa pas finir sa phrase. Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait ; il s'arrêta soudainement de danser, sans pour autant lâcher la fine taille de la Hyuga. Il leva sa coupe de champagne en direction des favorites, qui lui répondirent toutes d'un petit signe timide de la tête. Brusquement, il apostropha Ino :

\- Ino, ma douce, auriez-vous l'obligeance d'amener un verre de vin à notre très chère Hinata ?

La jeune femme blonde, surprise, hésita quelques instants avant de s'emparer d'un verre. Lentement, elle vint jusqu'à l'Empereur, et tendit le verre en sa direction :

\- Ino, Hinata vient de me rapporter à l'instant que tu colporteraient des rumeurs des plus sordides sur mon compte, et que ce serait toi qui lui aurait soufflé de venir vêtue ainsi...

Les yeux de la blonde s'arrondirent sous l'effet de la stupeur, puis de la terreur. Hinata, effarée, voulut dire quelque chose avant de se faire couper par Ino :

\- Sans manquer de respect à Monseigneur, je ne suis en rien coupable des choses que vous m'accusez, et réfute toutes ces accusations infondées.

\- Vous remettez donc en cause les propos de Mademoiselle Hinata ?, fit semblant de s'offusquer l'Empereur.

\- Loin de là, Monseigneur. Je ne veux juste qu...

\- Il suffit. Ino, je crois que votre présence ne me donne plus aucune satisfaction.

\- Monseigneur je...

-Qu'on emmène le bourreau, et que l'exécution se procède ici.

\- NON, JE VOUS PRIE JE..., hurla Hinata.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Elle se fit empoigner le bras par Naruto, qui la bâillonna habilement de sa main droite.

\- Hinata, ne vous compromettez pas davantage !, lui conjura le jeune prince, alors que des gardes se précipitèrent sur Ino qui ne se débattit même pas.

Des frissons d'excitation parcoururent la foule. Ici, on était tellement friand des exécutions publiques ! Et au beau milieu d'une salle de bal en plus, diable que c'était excitant !

Un homme à la carrure impressionnante pénétra d'un pas lourd dans la salle, qui se figea d'excitation.

\- Kisame !, s'exclama l'Empereur. Enfin, te voilà venu.

Le dénommé Kisame s'inclina profondément devant Orochimaru.

\- Kisame, poursuivit le roi. Tues là, dit-il en désignant Ino, cernée par les gardes.

\- Monseigneur désire-t-il que je procède à la décapitation ou à l'écartèlement ?

\- Décapitation. Je veux quelque chose de propre : je ne souhaite pas salir de son sang de putain notre si belle salle de fête.

\- Il sera fait comme Monseigneur le désire, lâcha Kisame, visiblement déçu de ce choix.

On fit alors mettre à genoux la jeune favorite au centre de la salle, les mains contre le dos, la tête baissée. Elle ne criait pas, n'effectuait aucun geste de résistance. Pour tout dire, elle semblait être tout à coup dotée d'une assurance nouvelle. Ses yeux brillants de larmes toisaient son bourreau avec défi. Celui-ci, tranquille, affinait la lame de sa hache.

Hinata, elle, était toujours blottie dans les bras de Naruto. Elle sanglotait faiblement, agitée de soubresauts. Si seulement elle avait porté cette fichue tenue, si seulement elle avait écoutée les conseils bienveillants de Kurenai... Le blondinet, caressait avec gravité les longs cheveux de la Hyuga. Il lança un regard inquiet à Sasuke, qui ne laissait rien paraître. Naruto savait que Sasuke avait entretenu des rapports sexuels avec la blonde, et qu'elle était la seule favorite pour qui le brun avait un peu d'affection. Le beau visage de l'Uchiwa s'était crispé. Lentement, il fit quelques pas en direction d'Orochimaru avant de se faire arrêter par Sakura. La fleur de cerisier prit doucement le bras du ténébreux brun, et murmura d'une voix sensuelle :

\- Sasuke, laisse... Tu sais bien que rien ne lui feras changer d'avis.

\- Dégage, grogna Sasuke en la repoussant.

La fleur de cerisier poussa un petit cri plaintif, et tomba à la renverse. Le brun sentit soudain une main ferme s'abattre sur son épaule.

\- Ne la tou-che-pas, grinça Naruto, qui tenait toujours au creux de sa poitrine la Hyuga en pleurs. Tiens, prend-là, dit-il en désignant celle-ci. Ramène là dans son pavillon, elle n'a pas besoin de voir l'exécution. Moi, je m'occupe de Sakura, lâcha-t-il en prenant dans ses bras la fleur de cerisier.

Celle-ci se précipita dans les bras de Naruto en foudroyant du regard Hinata. Sasuke, prit cette dernière dans ses bras avec résignation. Soudain, ils entendirent la voix froide de l'Empereur déchirer l'air :

\- Allez-y.

\- VIVE LA TERRE LIBR...

Un sifflement sonore suivi d'un violent "Tchak"coupa le hurlement de la victime. Sasuke vit la tête d'Ino rouler sur le sol, avant que tout son corps ne s'affale dans la mare de sang. Il eut un violent haut-le-cœur, et manqua de se jeter sur son oncle qui contemplait d'un air satisfait le cadavre. Les discussions reprirent, tout ce beau monde s'exaltant de l'efficacité du bourreau et de la beauté du spectacle. Il remarqua soudain la jeune femme menue qui était toujours dans ses bras. Il l'avait complètement oubliée, et à en voir son visage, elle semblait avoir vu toute la scène.

Hinata ne pouvait quitter des yeux la tête immobile de Ino. Ses mains, ses bras, ses sens ne réagissaient plus. Les yeux grands ouverts de l'ancienne favorite semblaient la dévisager, l'accabler de reproches, la détester. Ino, si douce, si gentille, si généreuse... Hinata aurait voulu mourir sur le champs : c'était à cause de son orgueil que son amie était morte. Non, assassinée. Hinata sentit ses jambes choir sous son poids, mais elle se sentit rattrapée par deux bras puissants. Elle croisa non pas le regard bleu-azur de Naruto, mais des yeux ténébreux et tourmentés qui lui étaient familiers.

Tout à coups, elle vit Orochimaru venir vers elle, comme dans un rêve. Elle sentit son parfum entêtant envahir ses poumons, et l'entendit chuchoter à son oreille :

\- Hi-na-ta, tu veux jouer ? Ça tombe bien, ce genre de jeu m'excite terriblement. Mais attention, les cartes sont faussées : tu as perdu d'avance. Toutes les cartes sont dans mes mains, et moi seul écrit les règles du jeu. Plus tu t'entêteras à désobéir, plus le prix à payer pour tes amis sera élevé.

Hinata, tétanisée, n'osa faire le moindre geste. Orochimaru s'éloigna d'elle, et se dirigea droit vers le corps sans vie de Ino. Et, dans la stupeur générale, il prit la tête de l'ancienne favorite entre ses mains, avant de la brandir en direction de Hinata. Il lâcha, un sourire aux lèvres :

\- Mademoiselle Hinata, félicitations ! Vous voilà promue favorite de troisième rang.

Hinata entendit les deux derniers mots résonner en elle, comme de longs échos. Hinata ignora la morve qui coulait en de longues traînées verdâtres et ses larmes intarissables. Elle ne voyait ni la cour qui ricanait, ni Naruto qui étreignait passionnément sa fleur de cerisier, ni Orochimaru, exultant, ni le mystérieux inconnu qui la tenait maladroitement dans ses bras. Elle ne voyait plus que la tête de son amie, se balançant mollement dans le vide.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? :) De la dispute entre Neiji et Kiba, de celle entre Sasuke et Naruto (qui ne laisse rien présager de bon...), du cours de salsa de Kurenai, du culot (ou de l'inconscience ?) d'Hinata, de la relation Ino/Sasuke, de la mort de Ino et de sa mystérieuse dernière phrase "VIVE LA TERRE LIBR..." ? Mais qu'a-t-elle voulu dire ?_

 _Dîtes moi TOUT dans les reviews ! C'est grâce à ça que je progresse et c'est vous qui me motivez, donc je compte sur vous ! Ah et dîtes moi si vous voulez que je continue mon autre fiction, "Redemption", car je ne sais pas si elle en vaut la peine... Mais si je la continue, cela impactera forcément le délai de publication de "L'Impératrice. Cruel dilemne, donc aidez moi !)_

 _JE VOUS AIME_


End file.
